Una dulce vida
by Nina Alwilred
Summary: Crecer nunca es sencillo, sobre todo cuando se está tan presionado por llegar a ser lo que todos esperan como le sucede a la princesa Pero al menos ahora no está sola, por algunas razones ahora la Reina Vampiro está a su lado para ayudarla ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? El afecto y el deseo nacerá entre ellas sin que se den cuenta y mientras lo descubren el tiempo corre
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :) Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia. Soy bastante novata así que... Bueno, tener piedad :S Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^

_Quería también hacer unas pocas aclaraciones_. Como muchos soy seguidora de esta serie en su versión original (en inglés) y voy al corriente de los nuevos capítulos, y sobre todo me encanta leer y discutir las teorías que surgen a partir de los sucesos ocurridos en el programa y suposiciones de aquellas cosas que por el momento no han quedado lo suficientemente claras. Digo esto porque a lo largo de la historia puede que algunos noten que hago algunas referencias a estas teorías para guiar la historia, aunque en la gran mayoría son las que ya han sido confirmadas (por así decirlo). Aún así la historia sigue siendo una creación solamente mía al igual que la gran mayoría de los personajes son originales de la serie (y algunos de los cómics oficiales). Ante cualquier duda consulten Wikipedia xD (o a mí, también podía ser válido). Eso es todo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), pertenecen a Frederator Studios, Cartoon Network y Pendlenton Ward. Yo solamente me limito a jugar con ellos y situaciones correspondientes a la misma historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Otro bello amanecer se levanta una vez más por detrás de las grandes colinas de las tierras de oOo, los rayos del sol se asoman imponentes sobre el manto de la oscuridad de la noche anterior, llenando de luz cada rincón a su paso, la vida de todas las mañanas comenzaba tímidamente a despertar otra vez, algunas flores se abrían, abejas comenzaban a escucharse zumbar y los animales más pequeños salían de sus escondites, mientras que otros seres de la noche volvían a sus lugares a esperar pacientemente las caricias de las penumbras nuevamente; todos siguiendo las reglas, excepto ella.

Marceline Abadeer, a pesar de ser la Reina de los Vampiros, a pesar de que ni siquiera le hace falta el titulo para ser la ama y señora de las noches en estas tierras, a plenas horas del amanecer, señal que supuestamente debía tomar como el momento de la retirada, permanecía acostada bajo la sombra de un árbol observando los detalles que tenía para ofrecerle este nuevo día. Conforme el sol se movía ella cambiaba su posición para no ser tocado por sus rayos. Pues sí, el sol día la lástima, pero no podía evitar seguir ser atraída por esa luz mortífera.

Miraba a su alrededor y sentía nostalgia de aquellos escasos años, ya tan lejanos, en los que podía moverse libremente aun de día, en los que sentía con cariño los cálidos retazos de sol sobre su piel, ser abrazada enteramente por esa luz, por ese brillo, por ese calor... Pero también eso, ya nunca más volvió ni volvería a ser así.

Cuando había salido por la noche no tenía las intenciones de quedarse hasta el amanecer, pero ya estaba allí, y ni siquiera llevaba su sombrilla para protegerse. Pensó en quedarse allí, bajo la sombra de ese viejo árbol, hasta que volviera a hacerse de noche, pero mientras volvía a cambiar de lugar distinguió a lo lejos a un enorme cono de helados con patas y brazos caminando por la pradera. -Un habitante del dulce reino- pensó la vampiresa, casi le parecía un chiste que existirán criaturas así. Pero, ¿qué hacía tan lejos de su reino? Esto a Marceline no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, sino fuera porque el cono caminaba justo por el camino que llevaba hasta su casa. No pudo evitar la intriga y curiosidad, así que se decidió a seguirlo, lo cual no iba a ser fácil.

Al final logro cubrirse con un espeso arbusto de los rayos del sol. Se sentía por sobre todo ridícula por estar llevando algo así sobre la cabeza, pero era eso o hacer un agujero bajo tierra, porque no había muchas sombras con las que cubrirse por ahí. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo el Cono de helado ya estaba subiendo por la montaña, definitivamente se estaba dirigiendo hasta su casa. Esta vez dejo que se le adelantara.

El cono de helado llego hasta la entrada de la cueva, grito para saber si había alguien pero nadie contesto. Lo siguiente que hizo fue dejar un sobre con el nombre de Marceline escrito sobre este, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente a la vista posible ya que la Reina de los Vampiros, no tenía ningún buzón ni nada parecido. El lugar le daba escalofríos, se veía tan oscuro y raro, además de ser húmedo y frío, se dio la vuelta e intento salir lo más rápido que pudo, aunque claro, no pudo hacerlo. Marceline, quien se había quitado ya el molesto arbusto de la cabeza, se apareció por detrás del Cono y tomándolo de los pies lo suspendió en el aire. El pobre cono lanzo un agudo alarido por el susto recibido mientras se sujetaba la cabeza para evitar que se le cayera la crema. Marceline comenzó a carcajearse y empezando a sacudirlo le dijo: Vaya, vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Qué hace una delicia como tú en un sitio como este?

-¡Por favor, por favor, no me haga nada, se lo imploro! -Lloriqueaba el Cono.

-A ver, entonces dime, ¿Qué haces metiéndote por mi casa mientras no estoy?

-Yo... Solo vengo a dejar una encomienda, del mismísimo Dulce Rey para usted, su temible majestad.

Marceline soltó al asustado Cono y dirigió su atención a la nota que había dejado sobre unas rocas. Tomo el sobre y verifico que en efecto para su sorpresa se lo había mandado el Dulce Rey, gobernante supremo del Dulce Reino. Mientras el Cono intentaba juntar toda la crema que se le había caído, la vampiresa esta vez un poco más calmada se dirigió a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ese sujeto?

-Amm... No lo sé majestad. Yo simplemente soy un mensajero, casi no se me informa de nada de lo que envió. Pero... ¿P-podría permitirme decirle algo, Reina de los Vampiros?

-A ver...

-P-pues... Debo señalar que a juzgar por el semblante de mi Señor, parecía ser algo de mucha, mucha, mucha importancia para su majestad. Con su p-permiso, ¿Puedo ya retirarme?

-Si ya lárgate. -Sentencio Marceline despectivamente, mientras seguía observando incrédula el sobre.

Siempre supo que algo como esto llegaría a pasar, aunque no se lo esperaba justamente el día de hoy. ¿Que podría querer pedirle ese anciano, qué era lo que ella podía darle siquiera? Si en teoría no tenía nada más que su cueva y sus pocas pertenencias. En comparación, ese tipo lo tenía todo, ¿o no?

Dos días después de haberse entregado la nota, en el Dulce Reino seguían sin recibir respuesta por parte de la Reina de los Vampiros. Se pensó incluso recurrir a un segundo citatorio, pero esta vez no mandarían a un debilucho y pobre Cono de helado, sino quizás a los guardias bananas a exigir respuestas, pero al final no fue necesario, ya que esa noche, sin siquiera llamar la atención, Marceline Abadeer entro en el enorme castillo, y sin querer, dándole un gran susto al mayordomo, pidió que la llevaran a donde sea que estuviera el Dulce Rey.

Las enormes puertas del salón se abrieron y del otro lado de ellas, la vampiresa observo a un hombre mayor haciendo gimnasia aeróbica, bailando a destiempo, con la música puesta en una gran pantalla DVD y riéndose a carcajadas de lo lindo.

-Y un, y do, y tre, y cua...

-Hemm... Disculpe, Dulce Rey. -Interrumpió un poco apenando el mayordomo.

-Siete, y och... ¡¿Qué?! Oh, discúlpenme, no los oí entrar. ¡Vaya, pero mira quien nos honra con su visita! - El mayordomo paró la música y le alcanzo al Rey una toalla y una botella de agua. -Marceline Abadeer, cuanto hace que no nos veíamos. ¿Que tal el mundo de las tinieblas y los demonios?

-Las tinieblas siguen oscuras y los demonios tarados. -Respondió esta aun sin poder terminarse de creer lo estúpido de la situación.

-Claro, claro. Pero que tonterías pregunto. ¿Te ofrezco algo rojo para beber?

-¿Que es lo que quieres Gumbald?*

El Rey solemnemente le ordeno a su mayordomo salir de la habitación para poder hablar los dos a solas. Marceline dio un vistazo al gran salón, no había cambiado en casi nada desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Mientras el Rey seguía secándose el sudor del cuerpo observaba detenidamente a la Vampiresa.

-Nos has cambiado en nada, ¿verdad Reina Vampiro?

-Tú en cambio sí, cada vez te veo más viejo. -Respondía la vampira a lo que se alejaba de la vista del Rey flotando de aquí para allá por todo el salón.

-Ja, ja, jaaa! -Rió el monarca con voz añeja -. Eso es cierto. Esas son cosas que tú no entiendes, ya que el tiempo no corre para ti.

-Si bien no corre, aun sigue siendo valioso para mi, así que... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías pedirme?

-Oh, no te preocupes, es algo bastante sencillo. Seguramente has oído hablar sobre mi sobrina, la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Tu qué?... Pero, ¿cómo es posible que tú tengas una sobrina Gumbald? -Preguntaba intrigada la vampiresa en lo que detenía su vuelo.

-Esos son por menores -contesto el Rey tomando un poco más de agua -. El punto es, ¿la conoces?

-Bueno, solo he oído hablar de ella... Bubble... Bubblegan?

-Bubblegum -corrigió el Rey-. Dulce Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegun.

-Bonito nombre... ¿Se te ocurrió a ti solito Gumbald?

-Veras, Reina Vampiro Abadeer.

-Marceline -se acerco un poco más hasta donde se encontraba el Rey -. Te he dicho miles de veces que odio las formalidades, llámame Marceline.

-Oh, lo siento, esta vieja cabeza ya me está fallando -decía mientras se daba unos golpecitos sobre la frente -. De acuerdo... Marceline. Como te darás cuenta, yo no estaré en este mundo para siempre.

-No resisto la pena. -Decía la vampiresa con exagerado sarcasmo.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario, el Dulce Rey se encamino hasta uno de los enormes cuadros que había en el salón. Siempre sonreía sinceramente, cosa que a veces a los grandes monarcas les llegaba a costar demasiado, cuando miraba hacía el retrato de su adorada sobrina. Desde el primer momento, esa dulce criaturita había sido una luz de esperanza en su vida, una vida que con el tiempo se marchitaba más y más. Marceline se acerco flotando hasta el cuadro que había ignorado por completo, pensó que era como todos los demás que siempre estuvieron ahí.

-El día en el que deba marcharme, será la Dulce Princesa quien se encargue de todo el Dulce Reino, y cumplirá con todas las obligaciones que impliquen ser una autentica monarca. Eso seguramente tú tampoco lo entiendes, ya que a pesar de ser Reina no gobiernas sobre ningún reino, o al menos uno que tú quieras.

Marceline le saco la lengua al Rey a sus espaldas. Luego volvió a mirar a la joven de la pintura. Su retrato la hacía lucir como una niñita de no más de 10 años, tan frágil, tan delicada... ¡Y tan dulce! ¿De verdad esa pequeña e inofensiva criaturita estaba destinada a tan grandes cosas? ¡Pero si parecía que con solo el viento se podía despedazar!

-Mira, no es porque sea mi sobrina y todo eso -decía el Rey sin dejar de contemplar la pintura -. Pero puedo apostar a lo que sea a que ella es capaz de hacer grandes cosas, ¡y las hará! Para tan corta edad es muy inteligente, muy hábil, a veces tanto que me sorprende. También ha demostrado ser bastante buena en los deportes, tanto físicos como intelectuales, es una gran rival, y sobre todo muy bondadosa. No me cabe lugar a dudas de que amará y será amada, o como mínimo respetada, por todos los habitantes del Reino. Es genial en todo, claro excepto por...

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -Se burlaba la vampiresa -. ¿Cual es el gran defecto de tu adorada princesita?

-Pues... -El Rey se dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas - Digamos que es un poco... Asustadiza para su edad.

-¿Tu princesa es una cobarde? -Marceline comenzó a reírse mientras el Rey volvía a tomar un poco de agua.

-Digamos que le teme a muchas cosas, no es algo raro, le puede suceder a cualquiera -Continuaba el Rey -. Pero por su condición, me temo que no puedo permitirle algunas cosas, entre ellos varios de sus temores, solo los más ilógicos. Son cuestiones burocráticas.

-Reycito, me estas aburriendo... ¿Podrías ir directamente al grano?

-Bueno, si así lo quieres, mejor para mí... Marceline Abadeer, desde este momento, te nombró como la Real Dulce Niñera de mi sobrina, la Dulce Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum.

-¿¡QUE?!

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! :D Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas o comentarios o lo que sea... (Igual, que sepan que voy a continuar esta historia les guste o no. Quien avisa no traiciona :P) Y gracias otra vez por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

*Quería recalcares que 'Gumbald', no es lo mismo que 'Gumball' (o como deben de conocerlo, 'El Dulce Príncipe'). Lo digo solo para que no haya confusiones.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

-¿Qué? Ah, ¿no te gusta el nombre? -Preguntaba el Rey pensativo -. Porque podemos cambiarlo. Algo más de tu estilo... ¡Qué tal la niñera sangrienta! No, suena a nombre de una mala película. Mmm... Ya sé, la niñera de la nocheosfera.

-¡NO! -Rugía Marceline mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¿La niñera Fine?... ¿Niñera a prueba de balas?

-¡Ni una ni la otra!

-Bueno, señorita exigente, dígame que es lo que usted quiere.

-¡Quiero que te tires a un pozo! -Sentencio a todo pulmón la Reina Vampiro. No podía dejar de agarrarse la cabeza, ni siquiera podía reírse de lo estúpido, tonto y absurdo de la situación, simplemente no le daba gracia porque sabía muy bien que no era ninguna broma. El Dulce Rey podía ser extraño, pero nunca lo había oído andar de bromista por la vida.

-Pero Marceline, tranquilízate. ¿Qué tal si les pido que te traigan un té de manzanilla?

Marceline no se lo terminaba de creer. Todo era tan raro y confuso, sentía que estaba viviendo en una mala comedia de bajo presupuesto. Se encontraba ahora mismo en el jardín del palacio del Dulce Reino, bajo la luz de la luna y un par de velas, tomando té de manzanilla junto con el Dulce Rey Gumbald, mientras un insecto estaba bailando sobre la mesa... Si, había un insecto bailarín sobre la mesa, el cual el Rey ignoraba por completo, pero para Marceline era como cerrar con broche de oro la ridícula escena.

-¿Te gustaría otra taza de té, Marceline? -Preguntó con cortesía el Rey.

-Voy a sacarte los ojos Gumbald. Te juro que uno de estos días te los arranco. -Le contesto con tranquilidad la vampiresa.

-¡Ves como estas más relajada ahora! Hace unos minutos atrás ya ni siquiera tendría ojos. Eso te pasa por querer apresurar el proceso.

-¿Qué proceso?

-Ya sabes, el proceso... Cuando le dices algo a alguien que sabes que se va a molestar por ello. Son estrategias políticas.

-Vaya cerdos que sois.

-Sí, ya tu sabes -El Rey sorbió hasta la última gota de su tasa haciendo el mayor ruido posible, Marceline se preguntaba si hacia lo mismo siempre o solo le estaba tomando el pelo, después recordó que él no era así. -¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.

-Claro, seguro solo lo dices porque no te gustan mis gustos musicales.

-Hemm... Gumbald...

-Pero eso es porque eres muy cerrada en ese aspecto -Le interrumpió el monarca.

-Gumblad...

-El que seas buena compositora no te hace una sabelotodo del tema...

-¡Gumbald! -Grito la chica impaciente haciendo callar al Rey-. Explícame una vez más porque demonios estoy aquí.

-Oh, será un placer. Te mande a llamar, mi querida Marceline, porque necesito que seas de niñera para mi sobrina.

-Sí, bueno... La parte de tu locura ya la entendí. -Dijo la vampiresa recostándose sobre su asiento.

-Ninguna locura, sabes perfectamente que hablo muy enserio. Sé que no te caigo bien, a decir verdad yo no puedo decir lo contrario de ti, pero lo que no puedo negar es tu respeto al compromiso con el pacto que se ha acordado hace ya tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Pues que con todo y la tontería recordé que me debes un favor.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no te debo nada.

-Por favor Marceline, sabes que sin mí, ni siquiera estarías aquí.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso te debo la vida por eso? Estoy muerta, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Pero qué vampiro tan malvada! ¿Ni siquiera le harás un favor a la persona que tanto te ha ayudado?

Marceline se cruzo de brazos y sonrió burlonamente en respuesta a la pregunta del Dulce Rey. El viejo monarca suspiro con la cabeza baja, luego levanto la vista y dijo con cordialidad -Lo siento, Reina Vampiro.

Lo siguiente que hizo el Rey fue aplaudir dos veces rápidamente, en señal de llamado al mayordomo que apareció de repente con una bandeja de plata sobre la mano. Sobre esta se encontraba unos papeles, los cuales Marceline recordaba haber visto antes. Desde un estuche que el mayordomo saco de su bolsillo, había unos lentes que el Dulce Rey paso a colocarse para poder leer las páginas, pasándolas rápidamente hasta llegar a la que quería mostrar.

-Página 47, clausula 6, párrafo 3 -Este le paso las hojas a Marceline, quien mejor incorporada en el asiento tomo las hojas con brusquedad mientras buscaba el párrafo. -"Al firmar dicho contrato, Marceline Abadeer, también conocida como Reina de los Vampiros o Reina Vampiro, no solo promete cumplir las clausulas anteriores, sino que también le debe un favor al monarca de turno..." O algo por el estilo, así decía...

-¡Pero...! ¿QUÉ JUEGO ESTE? ¡Esto te lo acabas de agregar! -Grito la Reina.

-De ninguna manera, Marceline, eso iría en contra de mis deberes reales. No, esa clausula siempre ha estado allí. Tú, si bien recuerdo, estuviste de acuerdo.

-P-pero... ¡PERO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO AHORA!

-Lo sé querida, pero no se puede hacer nada. Ya has firmado.

-¡Si, pero hace cuanto...! ¡¿Unos trescientos años!?

-No importa el tiempo que transcurra, el contrato seguirá siendo válido. Además, también se te permitirá entrar al Dulce Reino sin que se requiera o se solicite tu visita.

-¡Pero a mí eso no me importa! Lo siento Gumbald, si quieres pídeme otra cosa, pero me niego rotundamente a servir de niñera.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Pues porque es completamente humillante! ¡Hola, soy Marceline Abadeer, la Reina de los Vampiros, hija del mismísimo y temible Hunson Abadeer, Rey de la Nocheosfera! ¿Y aun así te crees que me voy a rebajar a andar detrás de una chiquilla de siete años?

-Bonnibel tiene diez.

-¡La madre que lo pario! ¡Ya es demasiado grande para tener una niñera!

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Marceline? Quieras o no, estas obligada a cumplir con tus compromisos.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Y si me opongo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué harás al respecto? Soy capaz de crear un ejército de muertos cada noche con solo pestañar, ni todas tus bananas en pijamas pueden hacer algo contra eso.

-No me subestimes Marceline -El tono de voz y la postura del Dulce Rey cambio drásticamente, tanto que dejo a Marceline atónita. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, sonaba incluso atemorizante, y eso que ella proviene de un mundo de demonios -. No necesito de un ejército para dar contigo, y tampoco te creas la mejor de todas. Tengo contactos, y no te gustara saber a quienes me refiero. No me interesa si quieres hacerlo o no, vas a cumplir con tu favor y lo vas a hacer a la perfección. Y si aún así no quieres cooperar, pues no lo sé, ya que lo mencionas quizás tu padre quiera opinar al respecto, ¿qué tal te llevas con él?... ¿fui lo bastante claro?

Marceline se paro muy enojada de su asiento, lo patio y grito de frustración. No sabía qué hacer, y no le quedaban más opciones. Se dio la vuelta y derrotada se limito a asentir. Entonces el Dulce Rey volvió a servirse otra taza de té de manzanilla volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

-¡Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido! Sabía que en el fondo no eres tan cabeza dura, ja ja jaaa! -Reía alegremente el viejo Rey.

Era definitivo. El tipo estaba loco, como una puta cabra.

Marceline sin siquiera pedirlo o que se lo ofrecieran se sirvió otra taza de té de manzanilla. Es raro, ni siquiera lo estaba tomando, solo se limitaba a sorber el color rojo de la taza, o lo que era más extraño era que en realidad de veras la ayudaba a calmarse.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más Gumbald? -Dijo Marceline resignada de todo el asunto.

-¡Lo que quieras, guapa!

-¿Por qué yo? Es decir, ¿te das cuenta que es probable que haga un muy mal trabajo sin siquiera proponérmelo? Después de todo me conoces.

-Naaah... Tengo fe en ti.

-¿Y eso?

-La verdad, mi sobrina me recuerda a las historias que he escuchado acerca de otra niñita. Una que estuvo sola por mucho tiempo en un mundo completamente hostil, también tenía miedo, ¡y como no tenerlo! siempre le pasaba de todo. No sabía qué hacer con su presente, el pasado la atormentaba y le temía a su futuro. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Ella era fuerte. Siempre lo fue, solo que tuvo que buscar su valor en alguna parte de su ser que desconocía, y cuando lo hizo las cosas no fueron tan malas. ¿Sabes que fue de esa chica?

-¿Años después se convirtió en vampiro?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Que tonterías dices... Ahora conduce un programa de televisión, lo veo todos los fines de semana, nunca me lo pierdo. -El Rey suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Marceline ya no sabía que pensar de él, excepto que era un loco de remate -. Si ella estuviera aquí, seguro tendría compasión con los miedos de los demás, porque entendería a lo que enfrentan.

-No como yo, que me divierto asustando hasta la locura a las personas, ¿verdad? -se reía la vampiresa.

-Sí, pero hasta tú tendrías compasión con una niñita.

¿Era cierto? ¿Realmente tendría... compasión? Nunca se lo había planteado de esa manera.

-¡Gumbald! -Llamó la atención del Dulce Rey justo antes de marcharse. -Aun no sé que se supone que tengo que hacer.

-Te lo iré explicando con forme pase la semana. Estate lista, ¡que el lunes comienzas a trabajar!

Los días pasaron, hasta que el lunes llegó. El sol se estaba ocultando marcando el final del día. En uno de los balcones del gran Palacio real del Dulce Reino se encontraba una jovencita con la mirada perdida hacía el atardecer. Estaba un poco decepcionada, su tío Gumbald le dijo que el día de hoy conocería a una nueva amiga, lo cual entusiasmo mucho a la Dulce Princesa. Nunca antes había oído hablar de esta tal Marceline, ni mucho menos la había visto. Cuando le pregunto a su tío que clase de persona era, este se río amistosamente y al final le dijo que prefería que fuera una sorpresa. Pero el día ya estaba terminando y no hubo ninguna señal de la visita de esta persona. Resignada vio como el sol se terminaba de poner y todo se volvía más oscuro. Volvió a entras rápidamente al castillo, si había algo que odiara la princesa era la oscuridad. Al hacerlo vio a su tío caminando por los pasillos bostezando, con el pijama ya puesto y un vaso de leche tibia entre las manos.

-¡Tío Gumbald! -Lo llamó la princesa - ¿Cómo? ¿Ya te vas a acostar? Pero si es súper temprano.

El Dulce Rey volvió a bostezar y luego le contesto: Hoy fue un día muy ajetreado Bonnibel. Si escucho a otro noble hablando banalidades te juro que voy a gritar, y sabes que odio eso.

-Ay, tío Gumbald... -La princesa cortó la frase allí porque también le dieron ganas de bostezar.

-¡Ves! Tú también estas cansada. Deberías irte a dormir temprano esta noche.

-No bostece porque este cansada, es porque me contagiaste el bostezo.

-Ay, Bonnibel. Que locuras dice esta niña. Si necesitas algo pídeselo a Gomita.

Bonnibel fue hasta la parte de atrás del castillo, a los amplios jardines. Allí, justo al lado de una de las masetas había dejado una de sus pelotas preferidas para jugar. El patio era tan grande y a pesar de ser ya de noche estaba bastante bien iluminado así que no le preocupaba en absoluto el tema de la oscuridad y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. Mientras caminaba dando vueltas sin rumbo entre las flores y arbustos mentolados, pico su pelota justo contra una pierda de caramelo que hizo que esta rodara lejos de ella, llegando hasta detrás de uno de los muchos árboles que había allí.

Cuando fue a buscarla, noto a algo extraño bajo uno de los árboles. Jamás había visto algo como eso rondando por el Dulce Reino. Parecía ser un animal, estaba vivo, su cuerpo se movía al suave compás de una respiración calmada. Era de color negro, peludo y se veía un tanto grotesco. Bonnibel estaba nerviosa, estaba a punto de llamar al mayordomo Gomita para que viniera a ahuyentar lo que sea que sea esa criatura, pero en lugar de eso, pensó que al ser tan pequeño, quizás simplemente con asustarlo sería suficiente, después de todo se veía muy similar a algunos roedores del Reino, solo que ninguno era tan feo como este.

Tomo su pelota firmemente y con un tiro certero golpeo una de las ramas que más cerca estaba del animal, provocando que esta se moviera, y con el ruido y el movimiento el animal se despertara, la pelota con el rebote volvió hasta donde ella estaba. ¡Funciono! Se estaba moviendo, se había despertado, pero parecía como confundido. Bonnible probó golpear la rama una vez más, pero esta vez había fallado y en lugar de eso golpeo al animal justo en el lomo.

-¡Auch!

¿Escuche bien? ¿Acaso esa criatura se acaba de quejar? Pensó la dulce y pequeña princesa, cuando de pronto el animal se levanto y con un movimiento desplegó un par de alas oscuras y se alzo en vuelo.

-¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado?! -Dijo la aterradora y misteriosa criatura.

La joven princesa largo un fuerte alarido y salió disparada en dirección al palacio. Sus gritos alertaron a los guardias, al mayordomo, incluso al pobre Dulce Rey que ya se había acostado a penas hace unos minutos. El mayordomo Gomita fue a auxiliar a la princesa que se había escondido detrás de una puerta, temblando del susto.

-¡Princesa! Por Glob, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

-U-u-u-u-u-h... Un Mo-mo-mom-mo... -La joven princesa intento controlarse, tal cual le había enseñado su tío, a pesar de que aun no podía dejar de temblar. Finalmente puedo articular palabras entendibles. -¡Vi un monstruo en el patio, Gomita!

-¿Un monstruo? Pero eso es imposible princesa.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto, yo lo he visto! ¡Lo escuché!

-¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?! Ya saben que odio los gritos. -Había aparecido el Dulce Rey bajando por las escaleras. La princesa al verlo se lanzo hacía sus brazos para protegerse. -Bonnibel, tranquila, ¿qué sucede?

Ni bien el Rey dijo esto, un par de guardias bananas entraron al salón sujetando entre ambos a una peluda criatura que se retorcía intentando zafarse.

-Su majestad -dijo uno de los guardias -, hemos encontrado a este ser dando vueltas por el patio. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Suéltenme de una vez, esto es un error -dijo la criatura, que en cuanto vio al Dulce Rey se transformó a su forma original -. ¡Ya suéltenme! Soy yo, Marceline Abadeer.

-Ah, pues liberarla -Ordeno el Rey, acto seguido los guardias la soltaron -. Marceline, si serás mensa. Si les hubieras dicho que eras tú en un principio no te hubieran arrestado, ¿no ves que aquí casi nadie conoce tus múltiples transformaciones?

-¿Que? -Pensó la Dulce Princesa- ¿Oí bien?... ¿Acaso mi tío acaba de llamar a esa... esa... aterradora criatura... ella es, Marceline?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

-Y otra cosa, ¿por qué andabas con tu forma de murciélago? Si ya dije que no importa que andes por el palacio. -Seguía diciendo el Dulce Rey. Bonnibel, que estaba escondida entre sus brazos, no podía salir del estado en el que estaba. Aun seguía temblando, aun no entendía bien que pasaba, y aun no podía creer que su tío haya llamado a esa criatura espantosa "Marceline".

-¿Recuerdas el otro día, cuando me dijiste que no sería capaz de llegar temprano? -Decía la chica de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y enormes colmillos -. Pues y ahora, ¿cómo te quedas?

-¿Qué? -Se pregunto el Rey, hasta que finalmente comprendió todo. -Oh, espera... ¡Eres una tramposa! Te quedaste dormida en mi patio para así llegar a "primera hora" !Eso es trampa niña!

-¿No era que no importaba que anduviera por el palacio?

-Eso quiere decir que... -seguía pensando la Dulce Princesita -Marceline Abadeer estuvo aquí en el palacio, ¡¿todo este tiempo?!

Bonnibel apretó con más fuerza los brazos de su tío contra sí. Cuando el Rey sintió la presión, con mucha delicadeza fue soltando a su dulce sobrina, controlando que esta no entrara en pánico.

-Tranquila Bonnibel, no hay nada que temer -Le decía con dulzura a la pequeña niña. Bonnible empezó a mejorarse del mal momento, y trato de mantener la compostura, tal cual se lo habían enseñado. El Dulce Rey aun sujetando uno de sus hombros, la dio vuelta y la acerco unos pasos hasta donde estaba Marceline -. Bonnibel, quiero presentarte a alguien. Bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta de quién es. Marceline Abadeer será tu... Nueva Real Compañera.

Bonnibel se trago sus nervios, y con voz clara pero en un bajo volumen se presentó, igual a como siempre la habían indicado hacer.

-Es un placer, yo soy Dulce Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum.

-He, ¿qué tal princesita? -La saludo Marceline levantando la mano.

-¿Qué?... Tío Gumbald, ¿a qué reino pertenece la señorita Abadeer?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? -La animo amigablemente a su sobrina.

-Soy un vampiro -Dijo Marceline sin rodeos -. Bueno, mitad vampiro, mitad demonio, mitad…

-Un... ¿Qué? -la interrumpió la princesa.

-Tranquila Bonnibel, no te asustes. -Le susurraba su tío quien la tomaba ahora de los dos hombros.

Marceline examino con cuidado a la pequeña niña. Solamente un registro civil podría probar que una chica que se veía tan pequeña como ella podía tener diez años de edad. Su nombre le hacía justicia, pensaba Marceline, pues el aroma a chicle era mucho más fuerte conforme la niña se le acercaba, uno se podía llegar a empalagar con el ambiente que desprendía esta muchachita, ¡y eso que estamos en una tierra hecha solo de caramelos y dulces! Eso sí, la pintura había exagerado sin dudas el aspecto tan frágil que aparentaba. Se la veía bien alimentada y fuerte, al menos no se la llevara la brisa, pensaba. Todos los rasgos en ella se veían sumamente suaves, sus brazos, sus mejillas, incluso su cabello, parecía estar hecho solo de chicle. Y su voz... ¡Glob, era el colmo de adorable! Chillona pero delicada. Tanta dulzura le dieron hasta ganas de vomitar.

-Pero, no se supone que los vampiros son... ¿malvados? -pregunto incrédula la princesa.

-Eso es cierto -comentó Marceline.

-¡No!... Claro que no es cierto -gruñó el Rey -. No te preocupes, Marceline es una buena chica. Justamente le pedí que viniera esta noche para que así se puedan conocer, ya que van a pasar mucho tiempo juntas de ahora es más.

La pobre princesita ya no sabía cuánto tiempo podía seguir aguantando los temblores. Hacía todo lo que podía, pero la simple imagen de ese vampiro le causaba escalofríos. Marceline era más alta que su tío, era incluso casi tan alta como una banana guardia, y cada vez que hablaba esos tenebrosos, largos y filosos colmillos aparecían, lo que hacía poner más nerviosa a la niña.

Como lo dicta su mandato real, la joven princesa debía leer todos los libros acerca del conocimiento recopilado por siglos y siglos por toda clase de autores, y muchos de esos libros que había leído narraban historias de seres nefastos, terribles por su poder y sumamente sanguinarios. Demonios, entidades oscuras y monstruos de todo tipo se describían con una aterradora perfección que le hacía tener pesadillas a la temerosa jovencita, pero sobre vampiros casi no había leído nada, aunque con lo poco que sabía le basta y sobraba para temerle a aquellas criaturas.

-Y... -Bonnibel tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando. Ese tipo de cosas no se debían hacer en público, sus maestros se lo habían señalado muchas veces -. ¿Qué... es lo que haremos hoy?

Marceline miro hacia arriba como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en el techo, hasta que finalmente soltó: Estaba pensando que quizás sería bueno salir a caminar por ahí.

-¿Ca-caminar? -pregunto Bonnibel.

-Si... Solas tú y yo. ¿Qué dices princesita?

-Hemm... -Bonnibel sintió la presión de la mano de su tío sobre su hombro. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería hacerlo. "Solo será un paseo afuera. Solo eso. No puedo salir del palacio así que seguro que solo será una vuelta por el patio. De acuerdo. Relájate Bonnibel Bubblegum" pensaba la princesa -. De acuerdo. Un paseo afuera sería... agradable.

Y así, princesa y vampiro salieron solas a caminar tranquilamente por los enormes jardines del palacio. Había secciones en las que el jardín se rodeaba de luces de diversos colores, lo que creaba un efecto muy atractivo y bellísimo. Había fuentes, casas para aves, incluso un pequeño lago de chocolate en uno de los costados. Nada de esto parecía impresionar a la vampiresa quien se veía aburrida, no así la princesa, quien a pesar de vivir allí durante toda su vida, no se había cansado de apreciar lo lindo que tenía para ofrecer su jardín.

Habían estado caminando sin decirse absolutamente nada durante un buen rato, cuando Bonnibel sin querer se distrajo observando como la vampiresa flotaba sobre el suelo. Le resultaba intrigante, de hecho mucho en ella a pesar de que le daba mucho miedo, en cierto sentido la hacía sentir realmente atraída. ¿Cómo es que funciona su cuerpo? ¿Y su cerebro? ¿Qué tan diferentes son los vampiros comparado con otras criaturas similares? ¿Son fuertes? ¿Son veloces? ¿Por qué razón en específico no pueden salir bajo los rayos del sol?

Marceline al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eh, ¿qué tanto estas mirando?

-¡Ah! -La princesa salió sobresaltada de sus pensamientos y de inmediato se puso nerviosa bajo la mirada de la vampira ¿Tenía acaso la mirada de un vampiro alguna habilidad macabra? No lo sabía en absoluto -. Y-yo... N-no quise... E-ste... Lo... L-lo siento.

Marceline entonces recordó lo que le había pedido el Dulce Rey. Debía tratar de no ser tan dura con ella. Lo más probable es que ahora la princesita estuviera muerta de miedo por el hecho de andar caminando junto a ella... Debía ser más 'compresiva'. Volvió a mirarla y le hablo esta vez en un tono más apacible.

-Oye princesa, por lo que veo nunca antes habías visto a un vampiro de verdad.

-N-no... Solamente en fotografías y dibujos en libros.

-¿Libros, eh? ¿Hay alguno que hable sobre mí?

-¿S-sobre usted?

-Claro, después de todo soy la Reina de los Vampiros.

-¿Enserio? -Preguntó la niña esta vez con un poco más de entusiasmo en su voz.

-Pues claro que sí. Hace ya mucho me enfrente contra el que en su momento era el Rey de los Vampiros, durante la batalla el maldito me mordió, pero al final logré asesinarlo, y eso me convirtió a mí en la nueva Reina Vampiro.

-¿A-a-asesinarlo? -Dijo entre tartamudeos la joven princesa.

-Bueno... Es más larga la historia, pero no quisieras escucharla.

-Leí que sois inmortales.

-Ah sí, eso también es cierto.

-¿Q-que tal se... siente?

-¿Qué? ¿Ser inmortal? Pues... Tiene sus pros y sus contras. La verdad es que no le recomendaría la inmortalidad a cualquiera.

-S-se... -la princesa comenzó a bajar el volumen de su voz, parecía dudar de si preguntar o no. -¿Se alimentan de seres vivos?

-A veces sí.

-¿Tu también?

-Bueno, puedo hacerlo sin problemas... Pero solo porque puedo no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo. Lo que hago mayor mente es esto, observa.

Marceline se dirigió entonces hasta donde había visto crecer unas fresas mientras la Princesa la seguía de cerca. Tomo una de ellas y comenzó a hacerle una demostración de como succionaba el color rojo de la fresa hasta dejarla de un tono gris apagado. Bonnibel de inmediato exclamó maravillada ante aquello, para ella era realmente emocionante poder presenciar algo tan nuevo y "mágico" como eso.

Así de a poco Marceline lograba que la princesa empezara a hablar un poco más. Dejo que le hiciera todo tipo de preguntas a las que ella contestaba amablemente, cosa que de haber sido otra persona se habría pensado que es sumamente irritante y probablemente ya lo hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero ahora no, ahora debía actuar paciente y calmada, por mucho que le costara, igual no tenía de otra.

"Igual pudo ser mucho más desagradable", pensaba la Reina Vampiro.

-Señorita Abadeer -La llamaba la princesita sentada sobre un banquito mientras esta flotaba sobre el pequeño estanque de chocolate -. Podría explicarme por qué es exactamente que mi tío quiere que sea mi ¿Compañera real?

-Pues... La verdad princesita, es que tu tío está preocupado por ti. Dijo que eres una cobarde.

-¿Q-qué? -Preguntó con tristeza la joven -. ¿Él dijo eso?

-Bueno, no con esas palabras exactamente.

-Ah... Ya veo. -Bonnibel bajo la cabeza pesadamente y comenzó a mirarse las manos juntas sobre su regazo.

-Sí, bueno... Por eso es que estoy aquí. Él piensa que... bueno, yo podría ayudarte a no ser tan miedosa -Marceline volteo la cabeza para mirar hacia donde estaba la chica, que se veía muy triste en su lugar -. Oye, pero... No tienes porque sentirte tan mal, sabes...

-No, está bien, no se aflija Señorita Abadeer. Yo ya sabía que mi tío piensa... Que todos piensan así.

La vampiresa floto hasta donde estaba la chica y se sentó a su lado. La princesa recobró la postura y una vez más volvió a su derecha y perfecta posición. Miró a Marceline y su semblante triste desapareció, en su lugar se dibujo una sonrisa de la que no había forma de que alguien se la pudiera creer. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

-¿Por qué...? -comenzó diciendo todavía dubitativa -. ¿Por qué piensas que todos creen eso?

-Porque le temo a muchas cosas... Muchas cosas insignificantes, y las princesas no pueden tenerle miedo a cosas como esas.

-Oh, vamos. Todo el mundo le teme a algo, eso no impide que salgan a hacer sus vidas.

-Pero yo soy una princesa. Una princesa no puede permitirse tales cosas.

-Estás exagerando. ¿A que le tienes miedo?

La princesa se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esa pregunta. Sin dudas le daba mucha vergüenza contar algo como eso, pero Marceline siguió insistiéndole. Ahora fue la vampiresa la que se había quedado mirando a la princesa. La piel de la niña era de un color rosado claro, como el de un chicle, por supuesto, pero al mezclarse con el rojo cuando se ruborizo de la vergüenza creaba una mezclara rara entre los colores, como en las tabletas de pinturas que utilizan los pintores para trabajar. Combinado con las luces que iluminaban el estanque, era realmente... fascinante.

-Yo... Le temo a la oscuridad, por ejemplo. -Dijo finalmente la apenada princesa.

-¿La oscuridad? ¿Enserio? -La vampiresa reprimió una carcajada que estaba a punto de salirle de lo más profundo de su garganta, casi derramaba lágrimas por contenerlo tanto, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y finalmente exploto de la risa. Cuando se compuso volvió a hablar -. Pff, eso no es nada princesita.

-¿Podría dejar de llamarme así? -En su voz se podía notar lo ofendida que se sentía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Princesita?... ¿Es acaso una de tus múltiples fobias que no te llamen por tu nombre?

-Señorita Abadeer, deje de burlarse se mi.

-¿Qué? Yo no me estoy burlando, eres tú la que está a la defensiva.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿No? ¡¿Entonces qué?!

-Simplemente no quiero que me siga llamando de esa manera.

-¡Bien! ¿Cómo prefieres entonces, su alteza, que me dirija a ella?

-¡Soy la Dulce Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum, y merezco respeto hasta de la Reina de los Vampiros!

-De acuerdo, como gustes, dulcecito...

La princesa no pensaba seguir tolerando aquellos insultos a su persona, se levanto y muy digna se volvió y se dirigió hacía el castillo.

Marceline por otro lado sentía que ya no podía seguir 'controlándose'. Princesa o no princesa, esa niñata no la iba a dejarla de esa manera. Fue hasta donde estaba y la alcanzo tomándola del brazo.

-Escúchame princesita...

-¡Suélteme! ¡¿Quien se cree usted que es?!

-¡¿Quien te crees tú, niñita malcriada?! -Le grito Marceline apretando más de su brazo.

-¡Se lo advierto! ¡Haré que mi tío la castigue!

-¡Ay, qué miedo, el Dulce Rey me va a castigar! -Decía en un tono sarcástico mientras la princesa seguí intentando zafarse de la presión de la vampiresa. -Te crees mucho, ¿verdad princesita? Pues te digo una cosa, ¡no eres más que una niñita tonta, que le teme a algo tan estúpido como la oscuridad!

En ese momento se escuchó en la lejanía una explosión que dejo mudas a las dos chicas por unos segundos. Y de repente, las luces que rodeaban el estanque, las lámparas que iluminaban el camino y todas las luces a su alrededor se apagaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora las dos chicas se encontraban completamente envueltas por la oscuridad y muy lejos de las puertas del palacio.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí :D También gracias a la gente que comentó y que sigue la historia, de verdad que eso anima muchísimo a seguir escribiendo.

Creo que escribiendo me extiendo un poco... un poquito :S Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, así es como hago las cosas ^^

Espero que lo disfruten, Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Durante toda su vida, lo único por lo que más se preocuparon sus maestros por enseñarle fue a cómo comportarse en sociedad. Daba exactamente igual que tanto conocimiento sobre cultura tuviera, sobre política e historia, no importaba que tan difícil fueran los cálculos y formulas que podía rápidamente resolver ni cuantos idiomas manejara. Si la Dulce Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum no sabía cómo comportarse correctamente en sociedad, cómo actuar ante lo inesperado o cómo reaccionar frente a las personas y que estas la respeten solemnemente, todo lo demás no importaba, tan sencillo como lo es.

Esa noche, tan rápido como se fueron las luces, todos estos años de enseñanza, todo el tiempo invertido en estudios y práctica se perdieron en un aparente abismo mental, lo cual dejo lugar abierto para el paso de aquellos horrores insufribles, todas esas insoportables voces que se habían acumulado durante tanto tiempo en lo más insondable de su ser, ahora afloraron como demonios embravecidos hacia la superficie y rompieron la última barrera de auto control que le quedaba, a ella que solo es una niña, una indefensa criatura.

Marceline en ese momento de distracción soltó levemente el brazo de Bonnibel, la cual presa del pánico se agacho en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos como si algo le estuviera por caer encima. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la Reina Vampiro en razonar todo lo que estaba pasando cuando la niña comenzó a gritar desesperadamente. Marceline se sobresalto al escucharla, estaba gritando como si le estuviera practicando alguna clase de tortura.

-¡Princesa! -Intento llamarla tratando de superar el volumen de sus gritos.

Marceline se agacho hasta donde esta estaba para intentar sujetarla, pero la chica con el horror desdibujándole su precioso rostro se hizo hacia atrás escapando de la vampiresa. Al segundo intento paso exactamente lo mismo. La princesa sin parar de chillar y retroceder termino chocando de espaldas contra un árbol, al sentirlo se acurruco con temor sobre sus raíces y allí sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, rompió en llanto.

Marceline podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, eso está claro, y por un breve lapso se quedo contemplando a la pequeña princesa llorando bajo el árbol. Esa escena le resultaba casi torturadoramente familiar. Una vez ella también estuvo así, sola, asustada e indefensa. Quizás el miedo que ella tuvo en aquel entonces era diferente al que la Dulce Princesa estaba viviendo ahora, pero el sentimiento de perdición y desamparo, el de frustración de no saber qué hacer, seguro eran iguales. Era una combinación demasiado funesta para solo una chiquilla. Por aquel entonces, quizás si Simon nunca hubiese aparecido para ayudarla, quizás si hubiera seguido sola como estaba... Tal vez su destino hubiera sido muchísimo peor.

Se acerco una vez más hasta donde estaba la princesa tratando de ser lo más cautelosa posible.

-Princesa -La llamo tímidamente -. Princesa, por favor...

Con delicadeza acerco sus manos hasta tocar uno de los hombros de la chica, pero esta vez no intento escapar, estaba completamente paralizada de miedo. Marceline se agacho hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de sus oídos para intentar que esta la escuchase por sobre su propio llanto.

-Princesita... Bonnie, soy yo, Marceline. ¿Bonnie, me escuchas?- La princesa no dejaba de llorar, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, igual no importaba si los abría o no, no podría ver nada más que oscuridad. Ojala la estuviera escuchando, no tenía como saberlo -. Tranquila, te llevaré a casa. Bonnie no llores más, no te dejare sola, te lo prometo.

Con mucho cuidado de no asustarla innecesariamente, la levanto del suelo y la cargó sobre sus brazos. La pequeña apenas si representaba alguna carga para la vampiresa, podía sentir todo su pequeño cuerpo rígido por el temor. En eso se le había ocurrido una idea.

Bajo los árboles en los que se encontraban no se podía ver nada, pero sobre ellos estaba el brillo de la luna, que en esos momentos era mejor que nada. Lentamente la vampiresa se elevo sobre las copas de los árboles, la diferencia de luces era muy notoria. A la altura a la que estaban se podía ver con facilidad por donde quedaba el palacio, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se habían alejado bastante de allí.

-Bonnie, abre los ojos -Le susurro intentando hacer que reaccionara, pero parecía no haber forma alguna. Cuando volvió a pedírselo, la princesa se acerco más hacia el cuerpo de Marceline, acurrucándose en él como había hecho con el tronco del árbol, como si intentara esconderse, ocultando el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la Reina Vampiro -. Está bien. Volvamos a casa.

Así emprendieron camino hasta el castillo. Era curioso, se veía que estaba iluminado, aunque no era de sorprender, después de todo como no iba a tener el bendito palacio luces de emergencia o algo por el estilo. En mitad del vuelo la princesa no pudo ignorar esa corriente de aire que chocaba contra su espalada, pensó que era por el temor, que estaba imaginando cosas. Con una de sus pequeñas manitos apretó con fuerza la camisa que llevaba puesta Marceline y abrió con timidez uno de sus ojos. Solo llegó a ver la luna llena, grande, hermosa y brillante...

-Ayúdenlo... -

-¿Qué? ¡Bonnie! ¿Dijiste algo?

-Ayúdenlo, por favor -Después la princesa cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta que escucho la voz de su tío. El Dulce Rey abrazaba con fuerza a su sobrina mientras esta poco a poco volvía en sí.

-¡Glob, que mal nos lo hemos pasado sin saber de ustedes! -Le decía el mayordomo Gomita a Marceline quien estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes del salón. -¿La princesa entro en crisis verdad?

-No sabía que le tenía tanto terror a... - La oscuridad. Por algún motivo, Marceline también comenzaba a temerle.

-No se aflija señorita Abadeer, no es su culpa lo que paso. Según nos han informado hubo un corto circuito en la central de energía, una explosión, aunque por suerte nadie salió muy lastimado, eso fue lo que causo que se apagaran todas las luces en el Dulce Reino. Fue un terrible golpe de mala suerte que sucediera justo cuando ustedes estaban fuera. Podría decirme ¿Qué es lo que hizo con exactitud?

"_Solo lo que a mí me hubiera gustado que hicieran conmigo hace tiempo_" pensaba.

-Las luces... Son de emergencia estas que hay en el castillo, ¿verdad? -Le dijo al final Marceline ignorando lo que le había preguntado en primer lugar.

-Así es. Las tenemos desde que... -El mayordomo se cayó unos momentos. Marceline lo miro extrañada.

-¿Desde qué?

-Bueno, fue como hace cuatro o cinco años creo... Si, la Dulce Princesa habrá tenido unos seis años.

-¿Qué pasó?

La Gomita volvió a callarse, pensativo miraba hacia donde estaba el Dulce Rey y la Dulce Princesa, ahora estaban hablando con la Doctora Caramelo que acababa de llegar. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

-Pues, mire señorita Abadeer, si realmente planea quedarse aquí un periodo, quizás haya algunas cosas que le sean convenientes saber.

-¿Como cuáles? -Ahora el mayordomo había captado toda su atención.

-Fue hace cuatro años cuando una tragedia ocurrió en el palacio. Estaban haciendo unas reparaciones, nada importante, pero en el cuarto piso habían fabricado una enorme plataforma para trabajar en el techo. Una noche, uno de los obreros se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando… -Gomita se interrumpió a si mismo mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo de tela con el que procedió a secarse unas pocas gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por la sien- Lo siento, pero es que de solo pensarlo siento que todo fue una jugada pesada del destino... La cuestión es que la Dulce Princesa había subido a buscar unos vestidos que había guardado en ese piso. Ocurrió lo mismo que ahora, un apagón, todo quedo inmerso en la oscuridad y la Princesa se asusto mucho, ya por entonces le tenía miedo a estas cosas, pero ese día del otro lado del pasillo, se escucho un derrumbe. La estructura que los obreros habían armado se desmantelo, nunca nos quedó muy claro si fue por un desperfecto o quizás solo un mortal error del obrero. Él, el único que estaba ese día trabajando, había quedado atrapado entre dos enormes tablones, muy pesados, no sé si habrá sido la altura desde la que cayó o el peso de los tablones, el hecho es que... Bueno, el hombre literalmente fue partido por la mitad.

Marceline trago la saliva que se le había empezado a acumular en la boca. No iba a mentir, ya había acabado con la vida de otras criaturas antes, aun así nunca elegiría una muerte tan funesta. Gomita continúo contando.

-Los gritos del pobre hombre fueron desgarradores, todos lo escuchamos, pero quien estaba más cerca...

-Bonnibel -Interrumpió Marceline, quien volteo a ver preocupada a la niña que ahora se estaban llevando los doctores.

-Precisamente. Quizás no lo entienda porque usted es un tipo de soberana diferente a la Princesa, pero nosotros aquí le enseñamos muchas cosas, muchas reglas, pero hay una por sobre la que no se puede pasar, y es que nadie es más importante que los habitantes del Dulce Reino, ni siquiera uno mismo. La princesa se educo con esa enseñanza mucho tiempo, y desde luego que la recordó en ese momento. Tenía miedo, pero el sentido del deber fue más fuerte, así que a pesar de la oscuridad de los pasillos la princesa fue hasta donde estaba el hombre. Parece que en el camino se topo con una de las linternas de los trabajadores. Cuando la utilizó pues… Lo vio todo. Yo también lo vi, y créame que todavía no puede evitar perturbarme esa imagen. La Dulce Psicóloga que trato a la princesa nos contó lo que paso a partir de sus experiencias, dice que al parecer el hombre aun seguía vivo cuando la princesa llegó, y cuando este se dio cuenta de era ella quien lo estaba alumbrando, preocupado por su bien le dijo "no vea princesa". Así que por eso cada vez que la princesa se encuentra acorralada en la oscuridad cierra los ojos y se sienta, se mueve y todo, pero no se atreve a abrir los ojos. Y empieza a gritar, a gritar lo más fuerte que puede, para que así alguien la encuentre, aunque según su psicóloga, la princesa grito en esa ocasión no por temor sino para que vinieran más rápido hasta donde estaban y pudieran socorrer al hombre a tiempo. Por desgracia no fue así.

-Ayúdenlo... -susurró Marceline.

-Dijo eso, ¿cierto? Siempre lo dice cada vez después de los sucesos, cuando se siente un poco más segura, dice algo como "Ayúdenlo" o "Ayúdenlo por favor"

El Dulce Rey llegó en ese momento hasta donde estaba estos dos y con la misma mirada seria con la que había visto a Marceline la primera vez que la convenció de tomar el trabajo, le dijo: Quizás aun no entiendas porque te estoy pidiendo que ayudes a mi sobrina. Igual tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos, pero créeme cuando te digo esto Marceline Abadeer. He hecho de todo, y mientras las cosas no mejoran, mi tiempo sigue corriendo. Bonnibel y mis súbditos son lo único verdaderamente preciado que tengo. A mi pueblo ya se lo entregué a ella, y ellos lo sabrán el día que la presente en sociedad como la ley lo establece. Y ahora estás tú, mi última esperanza. Así que dejar a Bonnibel en tus manos es literalmente dejarte lo único que de verdad amo. Tengo fe en ti Marceline, no me preguntes porque, pero la tengo.

Marceline no volvió a su casa esa noche, en su lugar prefirió vagar por alguna cueva misteriosa o cripta escondida, si era bajo tierra mejor, cualquier lado donde pudiera pensar tranquilamente... En realidad había mucho en lo que pensar.

Ese mismo día el Dulce Rey y su fiel amigo y mayordomo Gomita se encontraban en el living a las tantas de la madrugada bebiendo el 'jarabe prohibido'.

-Glob, que día hemos tenido hoy -decía el Rey mientras se serbia una copa más -. Y yo que quería irme a acostar temprano.

-¿La princesa logro dormirse?

-La Doctora Caramelo le receto unos calmantes para que pase la noche tranquila, ahora está bajo los cuidados de la Princesa Doctora. ¡Glob! Princesa Doctora, esa sí que es una buena mujer -Decía el Rey entre sorbos y sorbos.

-Por suerte Lady Arcoíris se ofreció a hacerle compañía por esta noche también. Tenemos suerte de que andaba por el Reino de paseo.

-Ay, esa Arcoíris... Crecen rápido, ¿no?

-Si -Gomita bebió de un solo trago su vaso y después de que se le pasara la quemazón en la garganta se volvió a dirigir al Rey -. Su majestad, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle que no termino de entender.

-Cuéntame amigo.

-Pensaba si acaso... No ha sido demasiado duro con la Señorita Abadeer, quiero decir, eso que le dijo seguro puso mucha presión sobre ella. Yo pensaba que con que le contara esa historia del pasado de la princesa bastaba para... Señor, ¿Y qué tal si huye? ¿Qué se lo impide?

-Mmmmm... - El viejo Rey parecía una maquina encendiéndose haciendo esos ruidos -...mmmmmmh... Mm-mm… Mmmmarceline.

-Sí.

-Llámala Marceline, detesta las formalidades.

-De acuerdo, Marceline. ¿Y...?

-¿Qué si huye me preguntaste? -El viejo Rey se acerco hasta las puertas de su balcón cerrado, miro con desdén la colina por donde aparecería tarde o temprano los primeros rayos de luz de un nuevo día. Finalmente le dijo a su mayordomo, su querido amigo -. Gomita, ¿tú crees en el Oráculo?

-No, mi señor.

-Ah... Pobre de ti entonces. Gracioso personaje el Oráculo este, se supone que lo único que hace es decirte lo que de todos modos pasará, es como si yo le pidiera que me dijera quién ganará la carrera de sapos para saber a quién apostar, y que a cambio de esa predicción le tuviera que pagar con el dinero que había llevado para apostar. El me diría quien será el ganador, y por más que yo lo sepa ya no tendría el dinero para apostarlo y poder ganar, porque mi destino era perder.

-¿A qué quiere llegar mi señor?

-Mientras nosotros estamos aquí, el tiempo sigue corriendo. El destino también. Cada día nos acercamos cada vez más a él, hasta que un día por fin nos lo topamos, y llegamos al cierre de un ciclo, desde el cual comienza otro inmediatamente. Y así continua este inevitable círculo.

-Yo creo que ya ah bebido suficiente por esta noche, mi señor.

El Rey suspiro, y finalmente se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sabes porque te invite a beber esta noche?

-Por que usted considera que beber en soledad es demasiada humillación.

-Como me conoces querido amigo... Si, por un lado es eso. Pero por el otro también es para armarme de valor por lo que estoy por decirte, y pensé que si también estabas tomado aunque sea un poco, recibirías de mejor manera esto.

Gomita se quedo estático en su lugar, hasta que despertó de su trance y rápidamente tomo la jarra del 'jarabe prohibido' y se lo bebió entero en menos de un minuto. Se limpio la boca con las manos, y dijo: Dígame, su majestad, que tiene para decirme.

-Gomita, amigo... Estás despedido.

Gomita dio vueltas y vueltas en su mente lo que el Dulce Rey le acaba de decir. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que era más que un mayordomo y consejero para el Rey, el lazo que los unía era muy fuerte, eso era seguro. No sabía si era por el jarabe o quizás le había caído la vejez de golpe, pero no recordaba hace cuanto que el Dulce Rey gobernaba estas tierras y que lo hizo siempre de la manera más benévola y sabía posible. Había sobrepasado muchas de las más grandes tragedias que pudieron haber asolado sobre oOo, logrando salir adelante... ¿Por qué esta decisión que acaba de tomar, sea por la razón que fuera, iba a ser diferente a las demás? No tenía forma de saberlo, puesto que no creía en las patrañas de los Oráculos, así que solo le quedaba confiar en el criterio de su amigo.

-¿No me preguntarás por qué? -inquirió el Rey.

-¿Por qué?

-El Oráculo, mi amigo, el Oráculo -expresó casi tomando una pose triunfante.

Al día siguiente, la Dulce Princesa se encontraba hablando con la Doctora Princesa, cuando el Dulce Rey entro a la habitación a saludarla.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tal amaneció mi sobrina favorita?

-¡Tío Gumbald! -La princesa se levanto de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su querido tío.

-Lamento si interrumpí algo -Decía cordialmente el Rey.

-No, en absoluto... De hecho estábamos terminando -Decía la Doctora Princesa que luego dejo solos a los monarcas.

-¿Dormiste bien Princesita?

-¡Tío Gumbald, no me llames así!

-De acuerdo, ¿pero por qué? -Preguntaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

-Es que... No me hace gracia.

-Está bien... Pero si lo piensas, suena como el perfecto apodo para ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Claro. Como eres una princesa y eres además muy pequeña, eso es lo que eres, ¡una princesita!

-Pero, los apodos no son ¿una forma despectiva de referirse a los demás?

-Pues, si. Pero no siempre. A veces también pueden ser formas cariñosas de referirse a los demás.

-Ah... -Bonnibel miró reflexiva hacia el suelo.

-Pero si no te gusta, podemos olvidarnos de él.

El día siguió su curso y los monarcas del Dulce Reino se quedaron en silencio mientras tomaban el té y observaban el final de otro día.

-Tío Gumbald... Mar... Digo ¿La señorita Abadeer vendrá esta noche?

-¡Ah! Pero mira si seré anciano -decía el Rey golpeándose la cabeza -. Olvide comentártelo, Marceline llamo esta mañana, al parecer le surgió algo urgente, algo de un pariente o algo así, no lo sé, el hecho es que por eso no podrá venir esta noche.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Está bien. Ojala no sea nada grave.

-Glob no lo permita.

El sol seguía ocultándose, pero su sobrina se veía bastante tranquila, parece que los medicamentos dieron efecto. El rey cerró los ojos y se preguntó si tendría que volver a mentirle a la Princesa, ¿cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta?


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! :) _Quería comentarles que este capitulo en realidad formaba parte del capitulo 4 pero que por razones de la vida decidí separarlos, por eso es el motivo de que los subiera tan 'seguidamente'. Eso era todo, ya me callo ._: Continúen :P _

* * *

Capitulo 5:

-Malditos pingüinos -Pensaba Marceline mientras volvía a patear a otro de estos animales que se estaba colgando de sus piernas. ¿Pero en qué momento la casa de Simon se había llenado de pingüinos? - ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Echó otra mirada sobre su hombro para ver si es que acaso este se acercaba, observando entre la profundidad de aquella selva ahora muerta bajo el poderoso manto de hielo que lo rodeaba, la flora congelada a su alrededor tenían un hipnotizarte y brillante reflejo, el suelo por partes era solo lodo frío y por otras estaba cubierto por una resbaladiza superficie de hielo, aun así no lograba explicarse cómo fue que todos esos pingüinos llegaron hasta este lugar. Por esos escasos momentos en los que se distrajo contemplando todo el paisaje, no llegó a notar como un anciano sujeto se escabullía silencioso por la entrada que formaba parte del enorme iglú en medio de todo ese ecosistema alterado. Marceline tardo en darse cuenta de que Simon ya había llegado.

-Ahí estas... -Floto hasta entrar a su congelada guarida -. ¡Simon, ven aquí viejo tonto!

-¡Gunter, ve a ver si es un intruso, y si lo es, mátalo! -Se escuchaba la voz del Rey Helado, nombre con el que se había empezado a denominar a sí mismo, desde la habitación contigua. A los momentos después apareció el pingüino al que el viejo llamaba Gunter quien observo a Marceline y la saludo levantando su aleta.

-Al menos alguien aquí me recuerda.

-Gunter, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Gunter? -El Rey helado apareció desde el otro lado de la puerta quien se asusto mucho al ver a la vampiresa parada en la entrada - ¡Oh no, es un vampiro! Por favor, por favor no me mates. Tengo tantas bocas de pingüino que alimentar.

-Simon, ¡soy Marceline! ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repetir esto? -Sentenciaba con frustración.

-¿Marceline?... ¡Oh, Marceline! Eres tú. Te confundí con un vampiro.

-¡Pero si soy...! ¡Ahj! Ya no importa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?

La vampiresa dio vueltas por toda la habitación hasta que se sentó en el enorme sillón congelado del Rey helado.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces allí? ¡Ese es mi asiento!

-Tienes poderes mágicos. ¿Por qué no te haces otro asiento?

-Ah, tienes razón.

El Rey utilizo sus congelados poderes con los que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había construido una modesta silla sobre la que acomodarse. Él y Marceline se quedaron en silencio mirándose un buen rato, hasta que el Rey murmuro algo que Marceline no llegó a escuchar.

-¿Que dijiste? - Preguntó.

-¡Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí! ¿Donde estuviste el día de ayer a las 23:45 y que haces aquí? -Le gritaba el Rey Helado mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien... Y ayer a esa hora estaba en la tienda de música del místico chaman.

-Jmm... ¿Tienes acaso algún testigo?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Le dijo ignorando lo que este le decía.

-Pero... Se supone que era yo quien hacia las preguntas.

-¿Crees que... soy incorregible?

-¿Te refieres a que tu eres el policía malo y yo el bueno?

-Me refiero a que... Yo soy yo, ¿vale? Hay ciertas cosas de las que no tengo control y que no puedo cambiar sobre mí misma.

-Oh... Pero yo quería ser el malo -decía el Rey decepcionado.

-¿O crees que son solo prejuicios míos? A veces evito hacer algunas cosas porque sé que por mi forma de ser seguramente la terminare pasando mal. A pesar de que siempre termino pareciendo como la tipa dura y todo eso... Siento que de verdad hay cosas para las que sencillamente no estoy hecha.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿podemos hacer un intercambio, que tal? Y así con nuestras nuevas identidades capturamos a los malos, empezando por ese raro sujeto que siempre anda robando princesas... ay, ¿cómo se llamaba? No lo sé, pero por alguna razón me cae bien.

-No quiero cambiar de identidad. Me gusta como soy, así he sido durante tanto tiempo, ¡no puedo modificarlo!

-Tal vez sería mejor olvidar el asunto.

-¿Tú crees? -le preguntó Marceline esta vez un poco más entusiasmada.

-Sí, no hace falta que hagamos nada, estábamos bien como estábamos.

-¡Sí! A eso mismo me refiero -decía la vampira mientras se acomodaba en su asiento-. He visto al mundo cambiar miles de veces y yo me he mantenido fiel a lo que soy durante todos estos años.

-¡Claro, ya hemos hecho esto antes! No hay por qué avergonzarse de hacer el bien -Decía entusiasmado el Rey Helado.

-Tienes razón. No es la primera 'gran cosa' a la que me enfrento, y seguro no será la última. Yo... Quiero hacer lo que lo que creo que es lo correcto. Y si lo haré se hará a mi manera, como siempre lo he hecho.

-¡Esa es la actitud! -contestaba con energía Simon, aunque en verdad no tenía ni idea de cuál curso era en realidad es el que había tomado la conversación- Iré por las cachiporras, las esposas y ¡Ah! también tengo esos lentes oscuros que usan los policías rudos y un bigote falso. Tú puedes usar el bigote.

-Gracias Simon -Le sonrió a su viejo amigo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

-No hay de que... ¡Eh, espera! ¿A dónde vas? -Le gritaba El Rey Helado desde una de las ventanas - ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, vas a buscar a ese loco roba princesas, ¿verdad? ¡Aquí te espero entonces, Gunter!

Parecía raro que una de las personas a quien más quería y en quien más confiara fuera el viejo, gruño y loco de Simon. Muchas veces le dolía verle y que este no recordara nada del pasado que tuvieron juntos, de hecho se prometió a sí misma hace tiempo que no volvería a buscarle, pero por lo menos esta vez no fue una situación demasiado dolorosa, aunque solo lo busco por hoy porque no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar sinceramente sobre el tema. Aun quería mucho a Simon, era un hecho que tenía que aceptar. "¿Será que también me estoy volviendo vieja, gruñona y loca? Mmm... Nah"

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de oOo, una tierna y adorable Dulce Princesa estaba jugando entretenida con su buena amiga Ethel Arcoíris.

A Bonnibel siempre le llamo la atención como la lluviacornio tenía el poder para cambiar el color de cualquier objeto, así que no hace mucho había encontrado la forma de hacer lo mismo a partir de una formula química desarrollada en el laboratorio del palacio, le costo mucho trabajo pero finalmente creyó que lo había conseguido, y aprovechando que su amiga estaba por el Reino pensó en probarla.

-Con esto puedo alterar la composición química de cualquier objeto, algo similar a lo que haces tú Arcoíris, pero no lo quería probar hasta que no estuvieras cerca, por si algo sale mal.

-무슨 일이 일어 나는지 -La animo la lluviacornio.*

Con mucho cuidado la princesa dejo caer una gotita de su formula sobre una silla del comedor. De pronto esa gotita comenzó lentamente a expandirse por todo el mueble y un minuto después cambió su color completamente. La princesa paso un dedo sobre la madera y notó que no había dejado ni manchas, y algo muy importante es que la silla no había dejado de ser sólida.

-Parece que dio resultado- Dijo complacida la princesa quien busco otro objeto diferente con el que experimentar. Así las niñas fueron por todo el palacio cambiado de colores las cosas, muebles, adornos, utensilios, cualquier cosa, tratando de reír en voz baja para que nos las atraparan y las reprendieran por la travesura.

-이 대단해! 당신은 최고 똑똑한 공주입니다

-Gracias. Pero no es tan genial. Mi intención era que funcionara de la misma manera que lo hacen tus poderes, ellos sí que son geniales.

-하지만 그들은 공주 마법의 힘입니다. 어떻게 당신이해야합니까?

-Pues en el laboratorio se puede trabajar muy bien. Eh estado estudiando mucho sobre la química y la física cuántica, es muy interesante.

-과학은 마법의 힘입니다

-Ay Arcoíris, que cosas dices.

El Dulce Rey había entrado a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua cuando noto que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Mmh. Las ollas de la cocina ahora eran de color verde, los platos de porcelana eran amarillos y algunos utensilios ahora estaban de un color morado un poco apagado.

"Anda... No sabía que habíamos gastado dinero en nuevos productos" pensaba el viejo Rey. Al salir de allí se encontró por los pasillos a la Doctora Princesa quien lo saludo cortésmente.

-¡Doctora, creí que ya se había marchado!

-Solo me quede a organizar un poco de papeleo, estaba yendo de salida de vuelta al consultorio -Decía mientras tocaba con una mano el maletín que llevaba colgando.

-Disculpe por apropiarnos de todo su tiempo.

-Siempre es un honor atenderlos, su majestad.

-Entonces -vacilaba el monarca, cosa que nunca debía hacer -, ¿podré finalmente... tirar esas molestas pastillas al basurero?

-La verdad no le recomendaría que tirara ningún tipo de medicamente al basurero, pero si hablamos retóricamente y si se refiere a las pastillas que tomo la Dulce Princesa pues sí, le sugiero que corte la dosis por el momento. Si lee el informe sabrá entonces que por ahora está estable, ya sabe, mientras no pase nada importante o extraño.

-Ya veo... Gracias Doctora.

-No se moleste, es un placer. Volveré mañana a medio día a ver si las cosas siguen igual.

-No es necesario, si queremos consultarle algo iremos nosotros mismos al consultorio, no queremos que gaste su valioso tiempo.

El Dulce Rey se quedo observando pensativo como la Doctora Princesa se marchaba. Hablando de cosas extrañas, pensó el monarca, ¿la real compañera de la princesa se dignaría a aparecer esta noche?

Al final las chicas fueron regañadas por sus travesuras, pero con los poderes mágicos de Lady Arcoíris devolvieron todas las cosas a sus estados anteriores rápidamente. Ya era tarde, así que Arcoíris se despidió de su amiga y salió del reino. Bonnibel sonrió al pensar lo bien que se lo pasó con quien quizás sea la única amiga de verdad que ha tenido en toda su vida. Lo cual incluso era mucho pedir, teniendo en cuenta de que por el momento jamás salía del castillo. No se lo tenían permitido, no hasta que sea presentada en sociedad al cumplir los doce años, de lo cual no faltaba tanto, pero esas eran las viejas y anticuadas reglas a las que debía apegarse al pie de la letra. Al menos hoy entre juego y juego logró olvidarse del mal rato pasado ya hace días. Mañana tendría que despertar temprano para volver a hacer sus deberes así que pensó en acostarse temprano.

Mientras tanto Marceline, Reina Vampiro, estaba afinando su bajo en una esquina de cierta habitación. Lo bueno de su querido instrumento es que al ser un objeto de la Nocheosfera perteneciente a su familia se mimetizaba con sus poderes, por ejemplo, si ella se volvía invisible mientras sujetaba el bajo, este también lo hacía, al igual que su ropa, 'todo llegó de la Nocheosfera'.

-Que mala costumbre la mía de meterme dentro de las casas de los demás sin que estos se den cuenta -pensaba la vampiresa. Antes de estar en donde se encontraba ahora, ya se había colado hace poco al rancho de una familia de agricultores a observar como estos se peleaban, y antes de eso había entrado a la casa de una anciana que nunca dejaba de hablar sola, aunque según ella las estatuillas de su casa pueden escucharla perfectamente -. Bueno, soy un vampiro después de todo -Reflexionó para consolarse un poco.

Calló un momento su instrumento cuando escucho que alguien estaba por entrar a la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver pasar a la Dulce Princesa llevando con sigo un extraño cilindro con un líquido burbujeante contenido en él. La princesa dejó el cilindro sobre uno de los muebles y después se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un tocador a través de una de las puertas de la habitación.

Hasta que la princesa volviera Marceline se acerco al extraño líquido. Era de color gris y tenía un olor chistoso, cuando hundió un dedo en él lo saco de inmediato sacudiéndolo con premura, esa cosa estaba muy caliente aunque no lo pareciera. Luego de un rato la princesa salió del tocador vistiendo un pijama rosado.

-¿Pero qué...? -pensaba la vampiresa -¿Entonces esta es la habitación de la Princesa? -Se dio cuenta de que quizás el castillo era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba y que tal vez si habían cambiado varias cosas, pero justo esa habitación no se parecía al de una niña. Si, todo era de colores pasteles y chillones, pero que no lo era en este maldito reino. Bonnibel camino hasta una de las paredes de la habitación y encendió una pequeña lamparita que al apagar la luz seguía iluminando levemente la habitación, y luego de eso se acostó en el enorme colchón.

La Dulce Princesa, al igual que muchas de las princesas a las que Marceline había conocido, no se quitaba la corona ni siquiera para dormir.

Marceline comenzó a imaginarse como sería si tuviera que llevar puesta una corona o alguna tiara todo el tiempo, después de todo ella era una Reina, ¿o no? Si hasta Simon tenía su jodida corona. Seguramente sería molesto, incomodo y ridículo, aunque seguro que se vería muy bien si usara una. ¿La dulce princesa se daría cuenta si le sacaba la corona, aunque sea solo por unos minutos? Dejó que pasara un tiempo hasta que la pequeña niña se quedara completamente dormida. Sigilosa como una sombra, Marceline se acerco hasta la cama de la niña y lentamente fue extendiendo su brazo hasta quedar justo sobre su cabeza. El cabello de Bonnibel a pesar de ser como una goma se veía muy sedoso y manejable. La tenue luz de la lamparita hacía incluso que brillase, al igual que la reluciente corona, al igual que su dulce piel...

Bonnibel frunció el seño levemente y se revolvió entre las sabanas, cosa que puso alerta a Marceline que instintivamente se había alejado de la cama, olvidando que no importaba si la princesa abriese los ojos o no puesto que se había vuelto invisible. ¿Qué había pasado?

La vampiresa se llevo una mano hasta le pecho, ¿acaso la había tocado sin querer? ¡Pero qué descuidada! ¿Cómo podía ella si quiera cometer ese tipo de errores de novatos? La princesa al final se calmo pero para entonces ya había perdido cualquier tipo de interés que hubiera tenido sobre la dichosa coronita, así que volvió al rincón de la habitación. Ya no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Comenzaba a aburrirse.

Una hora después seguía dando vueltas por el techo del cuarto de la princesa tocando un par de notas con su bajo, pero nada importante. Volvió a mirar a la princesita durmiente. Se había quedado dormida con la boca abierta, probablemente babearía toda la almohada.

Qué raro se sentía ver así a la princesa, tan apacible, imperturbable. Esta chica era completamente diferente a como la había visto la última vez, muerta de miedo, llorando y sufriendo por sus demonios internos. Marceline sacudió la cabeza ante aquella imagen que no era para nada agradable, para nadie podía serlo, cualquiera hubiera preferido a una Dulce Princesa tranquila y contenta como ahora lo está a una pobre niñita que le temía al futuro... "No, espera... -pensó Marceline - esa era yo. Yo solía temerle al futuro de niña, no ella. Ella le teme a la oscuridad, ¿o no? Pero me dijo que le temía a más cosas... ¿Le temes a lo que sucederá, princesa?". Y entre tanto, los dedos de la bajista se movieron sobre las cuerdas de su instrumento, antes de que se diera cuenta ya comenzaba a escucharse una melodía más compleja. El canto era algo que muchas veces se le daba involuntariamente a la vampiresa, como ahora, que solo dejaba salir la música en su interior.

"Duerme, princesita

ya es tiempo de que duermas

Dulce princesita

que feliz te vez al dormir.

Sueña con pajaritos, con flores y colores

y esas cosas aburridas que tanto te gustan.

Sueña con quienes te aman, sueña lo que más quieras

Dulce princesita

sueña con mi música

y te prometo que..."

Marceline paró de cantar un momento, sin embargo la melodía inicial seguía sonando. Ya no sabía cómo continuar, lo cual era de extrañar en ella que casi nunca le pasaba algo así. Se preguntaba si acaso había cantado demasiado fuerte o si su bajo se escuchaba muy alto, pero nadie venía, así que dedujo que nadie la escuchó. Quizás lo mejor sería volver a la tienda de música, se sentía inspirada esa noche.

-Buenas noches, princesita -se despidió la vampiresa y tan rápido como había entrado salió sin ser detectada.

* * *

Y hasta aquí :) Gracias como siempre a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo. Estoy tratando de subir estos capítulos semanalmente (Igual no voy a pedir milagros que ya a esos me los estoy reservando para los próximos exámenes xD) Por ahora esto es todo. Gracias de verdad a las personas que siguen este fic y también a los que dejaron sus comentarios ^^ Un saludo a todos! :D

**[*]**: Ok, realmente quería dejar esto en claro... Si hay alguien entre los lectores que sepa coreano desde ya le pido disculpas por que es evidente que por mi parte conocimiento alguno del idioma me es nulo. Sin embargo, en mi defensa quisiera añadir que me hacía mucha gracia incluirlo dentro del diálogo, así que lo único que hice fue usar un traductor cualquiera en la red para traspasar algunas frases (vamos, que tampoco es ninguna fuente ultra confiable). Quienes quieran traducirlo están en todo su derecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Grandes nubes grises cubrían todo el Dulce Reino amenazando con convertirse en una tormenta. Sin embargo la mayoría de los dulces habitantes seguían con sus despreocupadas vidas como siempre, mientras una cansada Doctora Princesa se sentaba abatida sobre su escritorio en el consultorio. Había estado trabajando todas las horas de corrido, se encontraba tan exhausta que sentía que los ojos se le cerraban, aun así intento concentrarse en los papeles que había sobre su escritorio cuando de repente uno de los enfermeros del lugar entro a hacerle compañía.

-Doctora, se ve realmente cansada, no ha dormido en toda la noche ¿verdad?

-No podía hacerlo. Ese accidente de los caramelos en el autobús me ha mantenido ocupada, además ya no podía cancelar las horas de terapia de varios pacientes.

-Bueno, quien la manda a usted a ser especialista en tantas ramas diferentes de la medicina.

-Es lo que me gusta.

-Cierto, pero de nada nos sirve una profesional exhausta -Le dijo con simpatía el enfermero mientras le quitaba los archivos que la Doctora sujetaba entre las manos -. ¿Por qué no va a descansar aunque sea un poco?

La Doctora Princesa se lo pensó un momento hasta que decidió que en efecto sería lo mejor. Preparo sus cosas para marcharse, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

-Oh, enfermero paleta. -Llamó la Doctora.

-¿Si?

-Tal vez no suceda, pero si alguien del dulce palacio llegase a venir, por favor hacérmelo saber.

-Con que el dulce palacio, ¿eh? Pobre princesa… No he tenido nunca el encanto de conocerla todavía, pero dicen que es una niña adorable.

-Ciertamente.

-Que suerte tiene usted -La paleta miro hacia la ventana, desde allí se podía ver una parte del gran palacio-. ¿Cuál es su pronóstico doctora? Me refiero al caso de… los problemas que tiene la princesa.

-Bueno... Todos bien saben, o al menos eso supongo, que he seguido este caso desde siempre, y hasta el día de hoy sigo sosteniendo lo mismo que ya he aclarado desde el primer momento. La princesa nunca superará sus miedos si no se decide a hacerlo. No es que ella no tenga las intenciones, solo le hace falta un poco de confianza... Y eso es lo que estamos tratando de trabajar.

La Doctora Princesa salió del consultorio y se fue caminando hasta su hogar, no sin antes andar chocándose con varios árboles y tropezándose por el camino, en realidad sí que estaba bastante cansada.

En el gran y dulce palacio cada uno de los dulces súbditos estaban cumpliendo todos sus deberes como cualquier otro día, excepto el Dulce Rey, quien se había escapado de una de sus 'súper importantes reuniones diarias', porque según él además de súper importantes también eran súper aburridas. Volvería luego, solo quería despejarse un poco. Paseaba por los pasillos del palacio sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca del palacio donde se encontró con su dulce sobrina quien tenía la nariz pegada en los libros. Como no había notado que él había entrado, se acerco a ella sigilosamente asustándola por detrás, y entre risas el viejo Rey se asomo a ver qué era lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿_La historia de los lluviacornios_? Ese material de lectura está fijado en tu bibliografía del mes próximo princesa, ¿por qué lo adelantas?

-No lo estoy adelantando, ya debe ser como la decimotercera vez que lo leo.

-¡¿Ya lo has estudiado?! - se sorprendió el viejo monarca- Por Glob, Bonnibel, ¿pero en qué momento?

-Creo que fue el año pasado -Decía la princesa mientras seguía dando vuelta las hojas.

-¿Cómo es que encuentras tanto tiempo para leer?

-Ya terminé mi tarea de ciencias políticas, por eso tengo ahora tiempo extra hasta que venga el profesor de literatura.

-Bueno, pero ¿por qué no aprovechas el tiempo en algo más divertido? Ese libro de los lluviacornios es aburridísimo.

La princesa decidió seguir el consejo de su tío, y mientras buscaba entre las estanterías algo nuevo que no haya leído seguía tarareando esa canción que no lograba despegársela de la cabeza desde esta mañana.

-¿Y esa canción? -Le pregunto su tío extrañado -. Jamás la había escuchado.

-No lo sé, desperté cantándola. Es raro, porque tampoco la había escuchado antes. Quizás la invité.

-¿También inventas canciones mientras duermes? Sabía que eres inteligente, pero creo que te estás pasando.

-Ay, tío Gumbald, que loco estás -Se reía la princesa y siguió cantando la misteriosa melodía.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar muy lejano del reino, la Reina de los Vampiros se había entretenido componiendo música con su amiga Keila en la Tienda de música del Místico Chaman. Era una suerte que aquel tipo las dejara juntarse allí a ensayar, la acústica es excelente, el ambiente inspira paz y serenidad, y además tenían a su alcance cualquier tipo de instrumento, y solo se los permitía porque según el dueño del local "le gustaba sus auras musicales".

-¡Ya para Keila! ¿Qué tonterías estás haciendo? -Gruñía Marceline mientras le arrojaba una cuerda de guitarra rota a la cabeza de su amiga. Esta había estado sacando extrañas melodías disonantes que iban incluso más allá de fuertes y pesados punteos contra su guitarra durante todo el día hasta que lograron finalmente sacarla de quicio.

-¡Deja de molestarme! Esta música será el futuro, ¡Ya lo verás! -Le contestó Keila desafiante y lo siguiente que hizo fue arrojarle la misma cuerda.

-Esos viajes tuyos a las colinas de hierbas te están revolviendo el cerebro.

-Tú también deberías hacerlo alguna vez. Ya verás que bien te hace un largo viaje, lejos de todo y de todos.

-Ya he viajado por muchos lados Keila, estoy aburrida de eso.

-¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo ahora entonces? Digo, aparte de atormentar a dulces princesas.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! -Marceline paró de tocar el bajo fulminando con la mirada a la chica frente a ella. Keila solo bromeaba, aunque ella no lo pillara.

-He escuchado los rumores de que se te ha visto rondar por el Dulce Reino. ¿No tenías prohibido entrar allí?

-Bueno, eso cambió... -comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que corría la mirada.

-¿Y por qué?

-Pues... -A Marceline le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir la verdad incluso frente a su amiga, a pesar de que el Dulce Rey fue compasivo y cambió el ridículo título de "Niñera" por el de "Acompañante" aun así no dejaba de ser humillante para la Reina de los Vampiros -. He estado haciendo algunos trabajos para el Dulce Rey.

-¿Trabajos? -le preguntó esta en un tono irónico.

-Sí, ya sabes... Hay varios demonios rondando por ahí y necesitan que alguien los controle.

-Entonces, ¿ahora eres como uno de esos enormes bananas que he visto protegen el lugar?

-¡No! Solo soy algo así como... Una especie de mediadora entre el Dulce Reino y la Nocheosfera.

-¿La Nocheosfera? ¿Por qué eso tendría que ver con la tierra de las paletas parlantes?

-Son... Cuestiones burocráticas. No las entenderías -Decía la vampiresa recordando aquello que le había dicho el Dulce Rey alguna vez.

-De acuerdo -Keila siguió tocando pero después volvió a preguntar -. ¿Pero entonces no deberías estar allí ahora?

-Pensaba volver esta noche...

¿Realmente lo haría? Marceline no había vuelto desde el lunes. Bueno, en realidad sí que había vuelto, como anoche que se había metido a la habitación de la princesa sin darse cuenta, pero a lo que ella se refería es que no había vuelto a hablar con alguien de allí, no después de lo que paso.

-Hey, eso suena bien... -Dijo Keila mientras interrumpía los pensamientos de su amiga.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que estabas tocando -Se había puesto a tocar el bajo sin darse cuenta otra vez, era la melodía que había compuesto anoche para la Dulce Princesa -. ¿Ya lo habías tocado antes?

-Si... Solo una vez -Contestaba la vampiresa mientras volvía a tocarla -. Pero no tiene final.

-¿Tiene letra...?

-Le había puesto una... Pero no la recuerdo -Mintió mientras miraba pensativa hacía una esquina.

Ese mismo día por la noche, la Dulce Princesa estaba entrando a su cuarto arrastrando su raqueta de tenis. Había jugando un partido en el que ganó 6-1 contra el nuevo mayordomo, el Señor Pancito. ¿Qué había pasado con Gomita? Se preguntaba la niña, al menos él a pesar de su edad le daba una mejor batalla. Guardó la raqueta en su armario, fue a bañarse y se puso un pijama pero no fue a acostarse. Estaba cansada pero aun no quería dormir, en lugar de eso salió hacía su balcón. Las nubes que habían estado durante todo el día sobre el reino no la dejaban ahora ver las estrellas. No le gustaba para nada la ubicación de su habitación, más que nada por la vista al paisaje, prefería con creces la del cuarto de su tío, desde su balcón sí que se tenía una vista hermosa de todo el Dulce Reino y más allá de él. Y algún día sería suyo, pensó con tristeza.

El Día que su tío no este, que el Dulce Rey ya no esté sentado en el trono, ella tendría que ocupar su lugar.

La princesa entre tanto ignoraba que justo bajo su balcón había una chica vampiro sentada en una cornisa, y en realidad esta tampoco sabía que justo sobre ella había una princesita en pijama.

Marceline no sabía qué hacer. Había llegado hasta allí pero no se decidía a entrar o no. ¿Por qué el Rey no la había mandado a buscar cuando no se presentó las anteriores noches? después de todo eso sería considerado como un incumplimiento con lo acordado y el Rey estaría en todo su derecho de hacerlo, de encerrarla si era necesario. Y al entrar que debería hacer, ¿solo hablar con él? sonaba muy lógico, pero no quería ser vista por ninguna de las demás personas del palacio. Bueno, la habitación del Rey quedaba justo del otro lado, solo tenía que volar hasta allí, quizás así lo encontraría más rápido.

La vampiresa pasó flotando junto al balcón sin darse cuenta de que Bonnibel estaba allí, pero ella sí que la vio pasar aunque la había tomado por sorpresa completamente a lo que largó un corto y agudo grito. La vampiresa se sobresalto y se detuvo en seco al escucharla.

-¿Ma-Marceline?... Es decir... ¡Señorita Abadeer! -Le decía la pequeña aun alterada.

-¡Princesa! Demonios, que susto más has dado... ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo.

-Yo... -La vampiresa dudaba. En realidad no sabía que contestarle. ¿No estaba enfada con ella o algo así? -Yo solo venía a... hablar con tu tío.

-Ah... ya veo.

La princesa bajo la cabeza y entonces lo notó. Tenía puesto el pijama rosado con conejitos estampados. Se puso roja de la vergüenza y luego entro disparada al cuarto. Marceline, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que había pasado, la siguió hasta adentro, mientras que la princesa se metió en su cama y apenada se cubrió entera con las sabanas.

-¡Señorita Abadeer, no puede entrar solo así a mi habitación! -Le regañaba la pequeña al percatarse de su presencia.

"Ay princesita, si supieras." Pensaba Marceline.

-Tranquila... -comenzó a decir esta en cuanto adivino que es lo que le sucedía -Si de todas las veces que he venido a tu empalagosa mansión tu tío me llevaba atendiendo usando un pijama de anciano y ropa de gimnasia, ¿por qué a ti te da pena?

-Porque… -comenzó a decir la princesa esta vez tapada hasta la nariz -Porque no soy como mi tío -terminó diciendo con un leve tono melancólico en su voz.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Tú al menos no estás tan loca. Eso creo...

Bonnibel comenzó a examinar a la vampiresa de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una enorme hacha de color rojo colgada detrás de su espalda, estaba usando una muy gastada chaqueta de jean, pantalones oscuros, botas y una bufanda atada a la cintura, como si hubiera estado rondando por algún lugar frio.

-Otras personas no deberían de referirse de _loco_ al Dulce Rey -Dijo temerosa la princesa.

-No importa -dijo la vampiresa mientras se recostaba sobre un sillón que había en la habitación sosteniendo ahora su bajo entre las manos -. Estamos en confianza, princesa.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Bonnibel señalando el instrumento.

-Es mi bajo.

-¿Un bajo?

-Un instrumento musical.

-Sé lo que es un bajo, pero ese no se parece a ninguno que haya visto.

-¿A sí? Pues hay muchas cosas que aun no has visto, princesa.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Marceline dejó el bajo a un lado y se acerco hasta las puertas del balcón, con sus largos y pálidos dedos rozó la fría superficie de vidrió de estas al mismo tiempo que miraba hacía afuera. Luego volteo a mirar a la princesa que todavía seguía cubriéndose.

-Mira hacia fuera niña, todavía hay un mundo de cosas, cientos de mundos, que todavía no has conocido.

La princesa soltó un poco las sabanas y miro con expresión incrédula a la vampiresa.

-Pero... Yo he leído sobre muchos mundos y tierras distintas. He estudiado una amplia mayoría de las especies que viven en ellas y también me han enseñado todo sobre las más grandes culturas…

-No es lo mismo leer y ver fotografías de esos mundos que estar frente a ellos. Yo viaje por los lugares más increíbles e imposibles, los más peligrosos y temibles rincones, y aprendí muchas cosas que apostaría a que no salen en ningún libro de textos de los que tú te la pasas leyendo. La tierra es enorme, incluso yo misma con mi edad no he terminado de explorarla.

-Pero... -La pequeña niña no sabía que objetar. Estaba confundida, por un lado sabía que la vampiresa llevaba algo de razón, después de todo ella ni siquiera había pisado algún suelo diferente del que había en el palacio. Pero una parte de su ser deseaba con fuerza que Marceline estuviera equivocada.

-Mira princesa -continuo mientras se acercaba un poco más hasta la cama de la niña -. Un día tendrás que ver y aprender todas estas cosas, si no la gente jamás podrá tomarte enserio.

Marceline notó como de pronto se había formado en la princesita un triste semblante. Al verla no podía evitar recordar el desastre que había ocurrido en los jardines, aquellos gritos aun seguían grabados en su memoria, y ahora temía que cualquier cosa que hiciese pudiera terminar en algún otro suceso parecido, pero la cuestión tampoco era quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-Ven, acompáñame -Le dijo mientras le hacía señas para que la siguiera hasta afuera en el balcón.

-No puedo, aun tengo el pijama puesto.

-No te preocupes, no creo que esos conejitos puedan lastimar a nadie.

-Pero...

-¡Vamos princesa, o yo misma te sacaré de la cama!

Bonnibel termino obedeciendo los pedidos de la Reina Vampiro. Al salir vio a Marceline flotando sobre ella a varios metros, también se dio cuenta de que las nubes se habían vuelto más densas. La vampiresa comenzó a dar lentas volteretas en el aire que mantuvieron entretenida a la pequeña niña, se veía que era divertido. Después descendió un poco hasta quedar flotando fuera del balcón a la altura de la joven, le sonrió amistosamente y le tendió una mano en señal de invitación. La princesa se quedó paralizada ante la situación.

-Pero... ¡Señorita Abadeer, no estará pensando...! -Dijo con un toque de indignación en el tono de voz.

-¿Acaso tendré que ordenártelo? -le pregunto mientras levantaba una sola ceja.

-Señorita Abadeer, usted será la Reina Vampiro, pero mientras esté aquí su único título es el de mi Real Acompañante.

-Princesa... -comenzó a decirle mientras su voz se convertía en un susurro amenazante -Voy a golpearte si sigues hablando de esa manera. No bromeo.

-Pero es que no puedo hacerlo -dio un paso hacia atrás -. No es correcto. Se me tiene prohibido salir del palacio.

-No saldríamos del palacio, solo volaremos a su alrededor.

-No puedo hacerlo -la princesa cruzó los brazos contra su pecho mientras que su expresión entristecía.

-Estoy segura que a Gumbald no le importaría.

-No es eso, es que… Volar me da… miedo -sentenció apenada la pequeña.

-¿Miedo, porqué? Si ya lo has hecho antes.

-¿Antes? ¿Cómo podría saber eso?

Marceline dudo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Quizás no te acuerdes, pero... El lunes, cuando se apagaron las luces, yo te llevé hasta el palacio volando sobre el jardín.

La princesa quedo atónita. Entonces se le vino a la mente un recuerdo, la luna llena, brillante y hermosa, esa horrible noche la había visto más cerca que nunca, y la brisa chocando con su espalda cuando la vampiresa la había cargado en brazos y...

-¿Lo recuerda, princesa? -Bonnibel apenas asintió aun absuelta en el recuerdo -No hay nada que temer entonces.

Marceline se acerco a la niña y aun sin haber recibido una aprobación tomo su mano y la jaló fuera del balcón. La chica asustada ahogo un grito para luego caer en los brazos de la vampiresa, abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo mientras cerraba los ojos. Marceline comenzó a reír divertida con el malestar de la joven y poco a poco fue acomodándola de tal forma que quedará sentada sobre uno solo de sus brazos como a un bebé de pocos años. Usando la voz más suave y profunda que pudo hacer intentó calmarla.

-Relájate, princesita. No hay forma de que puedas caer. Venga, mira a tu alrededor -La chica comenzó a relajarse y en cuanto logró finalmente abrió los ojos vio maravillada que estaba sobrevolando a una gran y muy por segura mortal altura. Sonrió un poco pero aun seguía aterrada con lo que no dejaba de sujetar con fuerza a la vampiresa -. Iremos despacio, ¿está bien?

-S-s-s-s-s-... -La joven no pudo ni siquiera formar palabra. Esta vez Marceline procuro no reír demasiado por temor a que la princesita volviera a ofenderse y las cosas se volvieran a complicar, por algún motivo descubrió que en realidad no era tan difícil mantener la calma al estar con Bonnie, o al menos por el momento.

Dieron un paseo al rededor de todo el palacio, siempre cuidando de que nadie las notara por alguna ventana o algo así, y aunque Bonnibel seguía asustada intentó disfrutar del paisaje y del paseo. En un punto del recorrido se detuvieron, la princesa confundida pregunto a Marceline si pasaba algo malo, luego esta le sonrío y le dijo: ¿Oyes eso? Parece que alguien está teniendo una fiesta.

Bonnibel intentó escuchar pero no lograba captar nada.

-¿No lo escuchas? Tal vez si nos acercamos más... -Entonces comenzaron a avanzar cuando la princesa noto histérica que se estaban acercando a los límites del palacio.

-¡No, Señorita Abadeer! ¡Ya le dije que se me tiene prohibido salir del palacio!

Pero Marceline ya no le estaba prestando atención. Horrorizada la princesa vio como sin ningún problema pasaban sobre las grandes murallas que rodeaban el palacio, observando como ya se encontraban volando sobre las casas de los habitantes, sobre las calles del reino y sobre todos esos lugares a los que la princesa jamás había visitado todavía.

De pronto se sintió como si estuviera atrapada en un hechizo. Veía las mismísimas dulces calles bajo sus pies, los colores que jamás le habían parecido tan vivos como ahora, escuchaba los sonidos de las voces de los habitantes y de sus vidas yendo y viniendo por todos lados a su alrededor, se lleno de aromas nuevos, de miles de sensaciones nuevas, se sintió viva como nunca antes se había sentido, ¡y solo estaban paseando sobre el pueblo de noche, cómo sería si fuera de día y estuviera caminando entre cada uno de sus rincones!

Marceline podía sentir como el cuerpo de la niña comenzaba a relajarse mucho más, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente cuando la escucho reír.

Con cuidado la vampiresa acomodo a la princesita sobre el techo de una de las coloridas casas y se quedaron escondidas allí mientras observaban hacia abajo una fiesta que se estaba realizando en el patio de la misma casa. Parecía ser el cumpleaños de alguien. Había globos de muchos colores y se podía escuchar música para fiestas sonar de fondo, un grupo de dulces y caramelos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa comiendo y riendo, otro grupo estaba a un costado bailando al ritmo de la música y del otro lado había una barra de chocolate y un par de galletas divirtiéndose saltando sobre una enorme gelatina verde. Marceline tenía razón, no importaba cuanto leyese y le hablaran sobre estas cosas, el sentimiento que comenzaba a recorrerle el alma en esos momentos por el hecho de estar viviendo todo esto ella misma era imposible de igualar.

-¿Ves esa silla vacía en la mesa, princesa? -Le indico la vampiresa.

-¿Que tiene? -contestó luego de un rato mientras volvía en sí.

-Algún día tú estarás sentada ahí también, riendo y divirtiéndote con todos.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -Pregunto entusiasmada la niña, quizás demasiado, Marceline le indicó que bajara la voz.

-Claro. Todo el reino espera con ansias el día en que conocerán a la Dulce Princesita.

Bonnibel sonrió y siguió observando la silla vacía en la mesa. ¿Qué más podría querer ella que no fuera algo así? Quería ser un buen monarca para su pueblo, quería estar más cerca de él y de sus habitantes y soñaba con que ellos también lo quisieran igual.

Mientras Marceline la observaba se le ocurrió otra idea. Se levanto y volvió a tenderle la mano a la princesa.

-Vámonos de aquí.

-Espera... ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Te voy a enseñar un poco más del mundo que te rodea.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú confía en mí.

Bonnibel observo la mano que la vampiresa le estaba ofreciendo, esta vez aceptándola sin tantos reproches. Volviendo a cargarla de la misma manera salieron volando de allí.

-Ya hemos salido de los confines del palacio, así que no importa si nos seguimos alejando un poco más -Dijo la vampiresa con un deje divertido en su voz mientras se movía un poco más rápido.

-¿Pero a dónde vamos, Señorita Abadeer?

-Ya lo veras…

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo! Saludos a todos º_º/


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

-¡Su majestad, su majestad, su majestaaaad! -Gritaba desesperado el Mayordomo Pancito.

El Dulce Rey se despertó alarmado y enfadado por tanto griterío.

-¡Pancito! No me gusta que las personas griten. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Es la Dulce Princesa... -decía el pequeño pan muy sudoroso por los nervios - ¡A desaparecido!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que no está?! -El dulce Rey se había despertado de inmediato de su estado de ensoñación y ahora era él quien gritaba.

-Fui a su cuarto a ver si estaba descansando bien, ¡y no se encontraba allí! ¡Ya la busque por todos lados!

-¡Dulce Rey! -Apreció entonces otro personal del castillo quien cargaba algo en las manos -. Creemos que han secuestrado a la Princesa.

-¡¿Cómo que secuestrado?! ¿Por qué lo piensan? -el viejo monarca se alarmaba cada vez más.

-Por que encontramos esto en su cuarto, no pertenece a nadie del castillo.

El Rey ahora miro con atención lo que el caramelo traía entre las manos. A simple vista parecía solamente una enorme hacha de color rojo, pero si uno se fijaba más de cerca se podía apreciar que se trataba en realidad de un instrumento musical. El Rey entonces suspiro de alivio al reconocerla.

-Glob... Casi me matan del susto -Dijo finalmente mientras le volvía el alma al cuerpo -. No se preocupen, dejen de buscar. Ya sé donde está.

Bonnibel bajo de los brazos de Marceline y miró hacía el horizonte preocupada.

-Señorita Abadeer, esto está muy lejos incluso del Dulce Reino.

-Por última vez princesita, deja de preocuparte -La calló un poco más irritada la vampiresa.

-Pero ¿En dónde estamos?

-Está es mi casa.

La princesa miro con impresión la casa de Marceline, si es que a eso se le podía llamar casa. Se trataba de una aterradora y oscura cueva en la cima de una montaña de pierda, quizás el hogar ideal que se esperaría para un vampiro. La princesa no pudo evitar temblar ante la imagen de ese lugar, por más imposible que fuese casi parecía que de alguna forma macabra las mismas tinieblas que provenían desde adentro se estuvieran moviendo. Marceline busco tras de una roca algo que había dejado allí hace ya mucho tiempo y que esperaba que siguiese en el mismo sitio. ¡Eureka! Aun estaba ahí. Era una vieja antorcha que la vampiresa procedió a encender con sus poderes vampíricos, haciendo de su alrededor mucho más iluminando. La princesa se había quedado boquiabierta ante tal demostración, impresionada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

-Eso fue asombroso, Señorita Abadeer.

-Venga, entremos. Está refrescando un poco.

La asustadiza princesa que se estaba sujetando fuertemente de la cintura de la vampiresa, temblaba por el frío ambiente que envolvía el interior de la cueva, al igual que por lo siniestro que aparentaba ser. Marceline sintió los nervios de la pequeña, así que apoyo una mano en su espalda y la acerco un poco más hacía ella. En el camino hacia el centro del lugar se encontraron a una araña de color blanco del tamaño de un ratón que provino desde dentro del recinto asustando a la princesita, cuyos gritos hicieron eco en las paredes.

-¿Tu de nuevo? ¡Lárgate de aquí! -Le gritó Marceline a la araña que le dedicó una especie de gruñido, luego siguió su camino hacia afuera.

-¿E-esa araña nos gruño? -preguntó aun asustada la niña.

-Es una araña troll.

-No se parece a ninguna especie de arañas trol que haya encontrado en las enciclopedias.

-Es porque esta no es quizás la clase de "troll" que tú conoces.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a lo más profundo del recinto y una vez más Marceline utilizó sus poderes para encender todas las velas que había dentro de la cueva con solo levantar un dedo al unisonó.

-Woooow… -La princesa no dejaba de maravillarse, realmente no conocía en absoluto los poderes de un vampiro, mucho menos los de un tipo como el de Marceline. Sus ojos se movieron por toda la casa que ahora se veía mucho más acogedora. Estaba decorado con pieles y telas de varios colores por el suelo y las paredes, había pocos muebles, un gran sistema de sonido, una cama hecha de madera y paja sobre la cual había un peluche que se veía bastante deteriorado por el tiempo, incluso había una pequeña biblioteca a un costado. Con el lugar más iluminado la princesa se sintió más segura para caminar libremente. - Tienes una casa muy linda.

-Bueno, no será como el palacio, pero al menos protege del sol. Siéntete como en tu casa, o lo que sea…

-¡Tienes varios libros! -Señalaba animada la pequeña.

-Si... Bueno... En realidad esa biblioteca ya estaba en la cueva cuando llegué.

-¿Es decir que este lugar pertenece a otra persona?

-Quizás -Marceline movió una de las telas hacia un costado para revelar una letra 'M' gravada sobre la piedra -. M de Marceline, lo que ahora quiere decir que esta mí cueva.

Mientras la princesa revisaba los libros, la vampiresa se dirigió a su cama y saco desde abajo de esta un gran cofre de color borgoña.

-Ven aquí princesita, tengo algo que mostrarte -Le llamo con voz amable.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó mientras se acercaba curiosa.

-Un baúl donde guardo las cosas que me traigo de mis viajes.

-¿Enserio? ¡Quiero verlo!

Marceline abrió el baúl el cual estaba repleto de lo que para muchas personas hubiera sido simplemente basura y chucherías, no así para la princesa quien miraba con mucha atención todo lo que sacaban de allí, y no sacó nada de él hasta que Marceline se lo ofreció, como la niña educada que es.

-¿Y estás nueces? -Preguntó mientras las tenía sujetadas en sus pequeñas manos.

-No son nueces ordinarias. Mira, apriétalas -La princesa lo hizo, pero no paso nada -. Con más fuerza.

Lo intentó una vez más y al hacerlo estas se convirtieron en pequeñas y coloridas criaturitas atolondradas que hicieron reír a la princesita y a Marceline por igual.

-Muchas de las cosas aquí solo conocía sobre ellas por mis libros. Son mejores de los que imaginaba -decía la princesa mientras seguía hurgando en el baúl.

-Iré por algo de comer. ¿Tú tienes hambre?

-No, estoy bien. Gracias.

El tiempo pasaba y Bonnibel seguía examinando y jugando con las cosas que había dentro del baúl. Marceline por otro lado se había recostado en su sillón a descansar. Se sentía aliviada de que todo hubiera salido bien, la princesa parecía contenta, lo cual la alegraba.

Antes estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de 'mostrarle el mundo' a la Dulce Princesa, y aunque algo así no podría ni en sueños hacerse en una sola noche, enseñarle esas cosas que había juntado con el correr del tiempo era mucho mejor que nada.

-Señorita Abadeer. ¿Qué es esto?

-Llámame Marceline, princesa -Volteo a ver qué era lo que estaba sujetando -. Eso es un Reloj de Pez-Robot.

-¿Reloj? ¿Y cómo funciona?

-Tienes que cantarle algo y te dirá la hora exacta en el lugar que sea.

La princesa empezó a buscar en su memoria alguna canción que se supiese y recordó la que había estado cantando esa misma mañana. Con una voz un poco más suave comenzó a cantarla tal cual la recordaba provocando que Marceline se sonrojara al escucharla. Era la melodía de la canción que había compuesto esa noche que estuvo en la habitación de la niña. "¿Me estuvo escuchando? ¡Pero eso es imposible!", pensó la chica. De pronto la fea voz metálica del pez-robot interrumpió el cantó de la niña y dijo: Son las dos horas y treintaicuatro minutos de la mañana.

-¡¿Dos y media?! Oh no, ¡se hizo muy tarde! ¡Señorita Abadeer, tiene que llevarme devuelta al castillo, por favor!

-Está bien, tranquila... Te llevaré de vuelta.

Al salir vieron algo que sorprendió a ambas. Había comenzado a llover torrencialmente, ninguna se había dado cuenta hace unos momentos.

-¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? -Se preocupaba la princesa.

-Pff... Solo es agua y viento. Buscaré mi paraguas de adentro y te…

Pero entonces un poderoso y cegador rayo cayó justo al pie de la montaña seguido de un estruendoso y tenebroso ruido. La pequeña y asustadiza princesa gritando de terror se sujeto fuertemente de la cintura de la vampiresa, tan fuerte que esta pudo sentir como sus pequeñas uñas la estaban rasguñando.

-¡Bonnie tranquila, es solo un...! -Pero nuevamente un poderoso trueno ahogo sus palabras.

-¡Llévame a dentro, llévame a dentro-llévame a dentro-llévame a dentro! -Comenzó a rogarle desesperada. Marceline volvió a levantarla y en brazos la llevo otra vez al interior de su casa. "¿También le temes a los truenos? Ay, princesita ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" se preguntaba en silencio.

-Bonnie cálmate, ya estamos adentro.

La respiración de la niña se había vuelto más agitada. Otro trueno volvió a escucharse y la niña se tapo los oídos, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Marceline se sentía impotente, no había nada a su alcance para poder ayudarla. No tenía forma de comunicarse al palacio, ni vehículo para poder trasportarla, y la princesa estaba demasiado histérica para llevarla con tranquilidad bajo la tormenta. No quería que sucediese lo mismo del lunes, no de nuevo.

-Princesa... Princesa, ¡escúchame! - comenzaba a exigirle en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención- ¡Escúchame niña! -La tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla un poco -¡Cálmate princesa, no resuelves nada poniéndote así!

Al escuchar esto la princesa intentó componerse un poco, pero no podía evitar seguir temblando.

-Lo siento princesa, pero ya no podemos volver al castillo. Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.

Marceline busco de entre sus cajones algunas colchas para ponerlas sobre su cama, ya que sabía a la perfección de que era súper incomoda, después de todo ella no necesitaba comodidad, dormía flotando por lo general. Al menos la princesa traía ya un pijama puesto. Marceline la recostó y la arropó con mucha delicadeza. Sabía perfectamente que la niña no era ningún bebé, pero el tamaño de su cuerpo y su actitud a veces le hacían olvidarlo.

Otro trueno resonó con fuerza y la joven se cubrió toda la cabeza con las colchas. Tímidamente después se asomo y vio a Marceline que la miraba con tristeza. Esta levanto una mano para acariciar su cabeza e intentar tranquilizarla.

-¡Espere, Señorita Abadeer!

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó esta mientras metía los dedos entre el flequillo de la princesa.

-No debió haber hecho eso.

-¿El qué, acariciarte? ¿Por qué? -Marceline intentó quitar la mano, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Sus dedos se habían quedado atrapados entre aquellos rosados mechones.

-P-por eso... L-le recuerdo mi dulce condición...

-Oh, claro... Lo siento.

-No se disculpe. E-está bien... No cualquiera puede hacer lo mismo sin quedarse... pegado.

Con delicadeza la niña ayudo a la vampiresa a despegarse. Eso parecía que la había tranquilizado por un momento.

-Ya, creo que entiendo -había pensado Marceline -. Solo tengo que mantenerla distraída. En cuanto la chica logro despegar la mano de la vampiresa de su cabeza, esta se quedo flotando justo arriba de ella y sin previo aviso, introdujo ambas manos en el cabello de la princesa, sonriéndole burlona.

-¡Señorita Abadeer! -se indignaba la princesa.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Marceline.

-¡Solo está haciendo esto para burlarse de mí!

Otro rayo había caído muy cerca de la puerta de la cueva lo que provoco un sonido brutal que altero muchísimo a la princesa haciendo que chillara un poco. La vampiresa entonces comenzó a masajear la cabeza de la joven.

-L-l-lo e-esta em-peorando -Intentó decir la princesa a pesar de los nervios.

-Entonces que esperas para ayudarme.

Por un momento funcionó. La pequeña Bonnibel se había entretenido ayudando a la vampiresa a zafarse de entre sus mechones, aunque se frustraba bastante cuando veía a Marceline sonreír porque pensaba que se estaba mofando de ella, hasta que finalmente logró sacarlos.

-No lo vuelva a hacer -se lo advirtió la princesa, adivinando las intenciones en la expresión de la vampira.

-Okey, okey... No te pongas así. Ahora ya duérmete de una vez -La princesa miro con preocupación hacia la entrada de la cueva -. La tormenta no va a entrar por la puerta, sacarte de tu cama y comerte, ¿sí? Ya, descansa.

-Deje de burlarse de mí.

-No lo hago. Tal vez a ti te suene que sí, pero no lo es.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es así?

-Cosas de vampiros.

Marceline apagó todas las velas de la cueva, excepto un par de ellas para dejar tranquila a la Princesa. Está intentó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en la cama y hacer caso de lo que le pedían, pero aun parecía intranquila. La vampiresa entonces se acostó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle, asegurándose de que así se durmiera.

-Dime princesa, ¿cómo es que no te molesta tu propio cabello?

-B-bueno... Mi cabello en realidad funciona y se siente como cualquier otro, pero no se maneja de la misma manera que la mayoría.

-¿Que hay que hacer?

-S-se puede aprender a hacerlo.

Siguieron hablando así un rato, aunque cada vez que sonaba un trueno la princesa se cubría fuertemente los oídos y cerraba los ojos. No podía evitarlo, parecía que no había caso con ella.

-Si sigues poniéndote así vas a amanecer con la cara deformada -le susurraba la vampiresa quitándole una de las manos de las orejas para que pudiera escucharla.

-E-eso... N-no es verdad.

Marceline entonces tomo a su oso de peluche favorito en todo el mundo (y el único), Hambo, y aunque se sentía un poco reacia a querer prestarlo esta vez cedió. Lo acerco al rostro de Bonnibel la cual sonrió al verlo y terminó destapándose uno de los oídos para poder sujetar al muñeco desde uno de sus brazos y la vampiresa hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

Notó como una lagrima comenzaba a cruzar por una de las mejillas de la niña y a la vez que con un dedo la limpiaba aprovecho para poder acariciar su rostro, quizás así se relajaría un poco. Al cabo de un rato la princesa parecía estar durmiéndose, Marceline también comenzaba a sentirse cansada. Antes de entregarse al sueño profundo, en voz baja comenzó a cantar la misma canción que había cantado días atrás mientras Bonnibel dormía. Ya no recordaba toda la letra, solo tarareo la melodía, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

La tormenta en algún momento de la noche se detuvo, aunque aun había varias nubes grises. Bonnibel poco a poco comenzó a despertarse. A penas abrió los ojos pero pudo reconocer a la figura que se había quedado dormida a su lado mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche.

Realmente eran criaturas fascinantes los vampiros, había pensado la princesa. Notó que se había quedado dormida con la boca abierta, tenía un hilo de baba seca bajando por la comisura de la boca, lo cual la hizo reír.

Se levantó y camino hasta donde había dejado al reloj de pez-robot. Le cantó para que le volviera a decir la hora con esa voz que le había parecido tan chistosa. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana. La princesa con su característica dulzura fue a despertar a Marceline.

-Señorita Abadeer... Señorita Abadeer, despierte -Marceline gruñía en su lugar mientras la princesita seguía sacudiéndola -. ¡Despierta!

-Ñeeeehh... -se quejaba la vampiresa y siguió así hasta que logró que le prestara más atención-. ¿Qué pasha prinsheshita?

-Tengo que volver al palacio. Por favor llévame.

Luego de un rato, después de que Marceline se despejara mejor, de que comiera algo y de que esta se arreglara un poco (a pedido de la princesa) se dirigieron al Dulce Reino. Si bien la vampiresa viajaba lo más rápido que podía, Bonnibel hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, pues sabía que al llegar a su casa le tocaría un gran castigo por lo que había hecho.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! Un capitulo ligeramente más corto :p Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo el fic :D Siempre les terminó agradeciendo por eso, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, es más fuerte que yo Q_Q

Principalmente eso es porque es la primera vez que _publico _algo de lo que escribo y que sé que esta al alcance de tanta gente distinta, de verdad que me supera por completo.

Cualquier reclamo, sugerencia o lo que sea hacérmelo saber ^^ Saludos a todos y buen finde! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! :) Espero que estén bien ^^ y ojalá les guste este capitulo :3

* * *

Capitulo 8:

-¡Que espanto! -exclamó una de las dulces y rechonchas galletas cocineras del dulce castillo mientras cotilleaba con los demás sirvientes en la cocina -¿Cómo es que nadie pudo evitar algo así?

-Algo así se merece un terrible castigo. ¡Deberían de encerrarla por tal insolencia!

-Pero Glodi que cosas dices - la interrumpió uno de los hombres de jengibre -. ¿Por qué merecería la Princesa Bubblegum semejante castigo?

-¡No, tonto! -Le contestó está apuntándole con una cuchara - No me refiero a la Dulce Princesa, sino a esa desalineada y desagradable Reina Vampiro.

-Es terrible -Se lamentaba otra de las cocineras -. Ningún miembro de la realeza había salido del castillo hasta ser presentado en sociedad antes... Ahora con esto, ¡nuestra pequeña Dulce Princesa ha perdido su pureza!

-¿Ningún miembro? Pero... ¿Cuántos monarcas han estado antes a parte del Dulce Rey?

Los sirvientes se quedaron en silencio por uno momentos, hasta que Glodi volvió a levantar la voz completamente indignada.

-Desde que me comentaron que esa vampiresa andaba en el castillo, imaginé lo peor. Mira que secuestrar a una dulce niña así como así, ¡es de lo más reprobable y malvado!

-¿La secuestro? -Interrumpió otro de los presentes - Yo había escuchado decir que fue la Dulce Princesa quien le pidió que la sacara de aquí.

-¡Claro que no! No seas ingenuo, ¿por qué haría algo como eso?

-Me pareció lógico. Digo, estar encerrado en este palacio, por muy lindo que sea, puede cansar a cualquiera. Y si no, ¿por qué la Princesa no pidió ayuda?

-Yo pienso que la vampira utilizó algún poder diabólico para hipnotizar a la princesa.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué volvieron?

-¡¿Y si en realidad todo se trata de un plan conspirativo mucho más complicado y siniestro?! -Comentó horrorizado el sirviente.

-Ya no entiendo nada de nada... ¿Por qué apareció esa vampiresa por el palacio en primer lugar?

En otra parte del castillo, Marceline comenzaba a cansarse de que el guardia la estuviese vigilando con tanto esmero. Más de una vez le siseaba y gruñía para ver si su expresión cambiaba. Este empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso mientras observaba los grandes y filosos dientes de la vampiresa que le habían crecido repentinamente. Al notarlo, Marceline estuvo a punto de convertir su rostro en el de un horrible monstruo, cuando el Dulce Rey se apareció por la puerta usando un traje de baño y flotadores en los brazos.

-¡Glob Marceline! -le dijo el Rey mientras se acercaba más a ella - ¿Es que acaso nunca puedo hacer algo que me divierta sin que tú te aparezcas?

-No me jodas... -Había susurrado Marceline sin que el Dulce Rey llegará a escuchar algo más que un bajo zumbido.

-Bueno... Bonnibel ya me dijo todo lo que pasó. Pero ahora quiero escucharte a ti, ¿tienes algo que decir?

La Reina Vampiro cruzo los brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia otros sitios en el lugar. Los calabozos del dulce castillo se veían realmente siniestros en comparación de lo colorido y alegre que es arriba. Fríos, rocosos y levemente iluminados, algo bastante acogedor pensaba ella. Si tenía que quedarse allí tras las rejas no le molestaría demasiado, creería que incluso es algo genial, y si se aburría podía escapar por la ventana, o por la puerta misma quizás, no sería ni remotamente dificultoso para alguien como ella.

-Vamos Marceline, no tengo todo el día... -Siguió insistiendo el Rey.

-¡No muestre esa insolencia frente al Rey! -Dijo con voz firme el guardia -¡Obedezca!

-Vamos mujer, no es tan difícil... ¿Qué hicieron? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que vi, Gumbald? -Sentenció finalmente la vampiresa desafiante -¡¿Realmente lo quieres?!

-Pues... si... -decía el Rey confundido.

-Con mucho gusto. Lo que vi fue a una triste e indefensa niñita que está a punto de gobernar un estúpido reino que ni siquiera conoce -Cada palabra iba aumentando la intensidad de volumen, mientras que las declaraciones de la vampiresa dejaron sin habla por unos momentos al viejo monarca, cada una se sentía como un fuerte golpe en el pecho - ¿Cómo eres capaz reycito? ¿Cómo es posible que amando tanto como dices que amas a tu princesita la mantengas cautiva y alejada de todo?

-Sé que es complicado de que lo entiendas Marceline, quizás sea por tu naturaleza pero... -El Dulce Rey bajo la cabeza, hasta que se recompuso y volvió a reafirmar su postura -Pero en este Reino tenemos reglas, y siendo Rey es mi deber hacerlas cumplir.

El rostro de Marceline se había deformado al de un demonio por la rabia, no podía dejar de mirar al Rey con desprecio. Desprecio por él, por su estúpido reino y por sus estúpidas reglas sin sentido. Era cierto, ella no podía entenderlas a prácticamente ninguna de ellas, por eso no podía verle el sentido ni la necesidad de dejar encerrada a una niña y privarla de muchas cosas que sin dudas eran buenas para ella.

-Pues ahí lo tienes -dijo ella con una voz que también había cambiado, sonando ahora mucho más gutural -. Todo es tu culpa, Gumbald.

-Por supuesto que sí. Soy el Rey, y debo asumir la responsabilidad de lo que suceda.

-¿Y ahora qué, reycito? ¿Me encerrarás o me volverás a desterrar?

-¿Desterrarte? ¡Quisieras! -rió el Rey sarcástico - Tú aun tienes un trabajo que cumplir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Aun dejarás que me quede? -dijo volviendo a recuperar su voz normal.

-Tienes que hacerlo... De lo contrario incumplirías con tu contrato si no. Y yo también lo haría si te desterrara. ¿Y encerrarte, de que serviría? Escaparías fácilmente. No, quiero que cumplas con tus obligaciones.

-¡Es que aun no lo entiendo! ¿Que acaso tengo que enseñarle a tu sobrina a no temerle a la oscuridad, a los truenos, a las arañas y a volar?

-Bueno... Espera, ¿dijiste volar? -Preguntó el Rey sorprendido.

-Si... Considérate afortunado de que a esa niña no se asuste de su propia sombra. -Agregó la vampiresa un poco más tranquila.

El Rey sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando.

-Pues sí, básicamente eso es lo que quiero que hagas...

-Sabes que todo esto suena como una gran… ¿qué digo grande? ¡Una enorme y colosal tontería sin sentido!

-¿Ves esto querida? -Decía el Rey señalando su corona -Soy un viejo y sabio Rey, vas a tener que confiar en mí.

-Pues viejo sí que lo eres.

-Uy, mira quien hablar -se burlaba un poco más molesto.

-No te entiendo Gumbald, estás loco. Lo que dijiste es una mentira, pues no puedo ser la única que puede ayudar a Bonnibel con sus problemas.

-No, no, no, no, te equivocas -decía el Dulce Rey mientras negaba con la cabeza -. Eres la única a la que le permitiría hacer esto.

-Oh, ¿sabes? tal vez me equivoque. Quizás no estés loco, ¡quizás solo estés más que zafado! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo ser capaz de hacer algo así?

-El Oráculo, Marceline, el Oráculo... -dijo este mientras movía los brazos en actitud misteriosa -A parte de que ya has demostrado ser capaz.

-¿Disculpa?

-La última vez que la princesa paso una noche de tormenta eléctrica como la de anoche, amaneció completamente exhausta, incluso aun le temblaban las manos. Pero hoy cuando llegaron se la veía muy bien.

Marceline abrió los ojos muy grandes en señal de sorpresa luego de escuchar eso, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír levemente. El Dulce Rey le hizo unas señas con la mano al guardia banana que estaba allí y este sacó desde dentro de una gran mochila que llevaba tras de sí el bajo-hacha de la Reina Vampiro. Se lo entregaron a la chica la cual había olvidado por completo que lo había dejado en el castillo.

-Cuando encontramos esto supuse que andaba contigo, lo cual me tranquilizo a medias, pero volví a preocuparme cuando escuché la tormenta.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarla si sabías que estaba conmigo?

-La verdad iba a hacerlo, pero después se me ocurrió que este era un buen momento para probar tus aptitudes.

-¿Qué? ¡Gumbald, estas...!

-Loco, loco, locorrón... Ya lo sé -le interrumpió el monarca -. Estuve toda la noche comiendo de la preocupación -decía mientras se sobaba la gran barriga que le colgaba sobre el traje de baño -. ¡Pero he, las cosas al final salieron bien! Me sorprendí bastante de ver a mi sobrina tan calmada, incluso se la notaba bien descansada. Te felicitó Reina Vampiro.

Marceline se sentía apenada, pero feliz al fin y al cabo. Realmente había ayudado en algo a la Dulce Princesa.

-Ahora -Dijo el Rey amablemente -¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó anoche?

-Ah... -Marceline se quedo un rato recordando la escena -Bueno, primero me la encontré en el balcón, estaba usando un pijama. Hablamos, y después le ofrecí volar conmigo. Ella, claro, no quiso hacerlo pero la levanté de todas maneras y después...

-Ya, está bien -interrumpió el monarca -Es todo lo que quería saber. ¡Guardias, que comience la tortura de castigo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de que estás hablando?!

-Lo siento querida Marceline, pero infringiste una terrible regla, y no puedo no hacer algo al respecto -le contestó casi cantándolo.

-¡Gumbald, eres hijo de tu pli plob...!

Entonces un gran grupo de guardias bananas aparecieron de repente y atraparon a la vampiresa, la cual no lucho demasiado.

El día siguió su curso, y una agotada princesa miraba entrañablemente el atardecer como siempre. Luego se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, estiro la espalada y los dedos y continúo escribiendo.[*] Su tío entonces se apareció en la habitación sin que esta lo notara.

-¿Cómo va ese castigo? -Pregunto amistoso el Rey.

-Oh, tío Gumbald -la princesa lo miro pero no dejo de escribir -Voy un poco atrasada. Hace unos momentos acabé de escribir en el pizarrón del aula "no volveré a infringir las reglas" 500 veces, pero me pidieron que escribiera otras 200 veces "El Rey Gumbald es la onda".

-Ja, ja, jaaa... Si, lo siento por eso. Pero fue lindo verlo escrito tantas veces -sonreía apenado el Rey.

-Está bien, no tienes porqué disculparte.

-¿Cuantas páginas debe tener el ensayo?

-120. Recién voy por la 45. Al menos el maestro me dejó consultar bibliografía si la necesitaba.

El Rey suspiro. Les había pedido a sus maestros que fueran piadosos con la princesa. Si bien Marceline confesó que fue ella quien sacó a la niña del castillo y no que esta se lo había pedido, como Bonnibel había contado, entonces tal vez no hubiera sido necesario que hiciera estos deberes. Aun así la princesa insistió en ser reprendida. "_Quizás la educamos demasiado bien_" pensó algo entristecido el Rey. Aunque ahora lo que más le preocupaba era saber qué es lo que estaba pensando su sobrina.

-¿Con que 120, eh? Vaya... Recuerdo que a mí solo me pidieron 80 páginas la primera vez que me salí.

La princesa entonces paro de escribir y miro a su tío interrogante.

-¿La primera vez? O sea, ¿que tú también te escapaste del castillo en una ocasión?

-¿También? Pero si tú no te escapaste, fuiste secuestrada por esa sinvergüenza de Marceline -Le dijo a la princesa con un tono de exagerado dramatismo.

-¡No! No es así... Yo... Yo me escapé, le ordené que me ayudara, ella no tiene la culpa.

-Ya está Bonnibel, Marceline me lo contó todo... Y parecerá una locura, pero le creo más a ella que a ti en este momento.

La princesa no sabía que decir. Su tío se sentó a su lado y le abrazo con cariño.

-Yo a diferencia tuya, sí que me escapé. Tenía creo que como tu edad, quizás más joven... Con frecuencia desde mi balcón podía ver a los demás niños jugando, y yo también quería jugar junto con ellos. Así que me disfracé y de alguna forma escapé del castillo. Ellos no me reconocieron, dudaba que lo hicieran puesto que aun no había sido presentado oficialmente en sociedad, pero ahí estaba... ¿Y sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Fue uno de los días más divertidos que puedo recordar. Fue increíble, no podía creer todo lo que me estaba perdiendo por estar del otro lado de los muros... Cuando me atraparon fue horrible, me tuvieron que dar calmantes para los dolores musculares por todo lo que me hicieron hacer, de hecho creo que aún tengo la oreja un poco hinchada por cómo me la jaló mi madre ese día, pero en el fondo sabía que había valido la pena. Y luego esperé con muchas ansias el día en que finalmente pudiera convivir con mi gente, con nuestra gente.

La princesa sonrío sinceramente y luego le devolvió el abrazo a su tío. Luego recordó a aquellas personas en el cumpleaños, todas tan alegres y divirtiéndose, sintió una pequeña sensación de calidez en el pecho.

-Los dulces habitantes son buena gente, ¿verdad tío?

-La mayoría lo son. Los habitantes de un reino suelen ser el reflejo de sus líderes. No olvides eso.

-Gracias tío Gumbald... Am, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Marce... ¿D-dónde está la señorita Abadeer?

-Bueno... Ahora se encuentra en el calabozo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Relájate Bonnibel, solo son medidas necesarias... Tú entiendes.

-P-pero... ¿volverá a visitarnos, verdad?

-Mejor me voy princesa... No quiero que te sigas atrasando en tu trabajo -Dicho esto el Rey se alejó sin más.

Bonnibel entregó su ensayo justo a tiempo. Su maestro la felicitó por el buen trabajo, pero le advirtió que mañana trabajaría todo el día, sin descansos. Agotada, la princesa cargo los libros que había utilizado ese día hasta la biblioteca, guardándolos en sus respectivos lugares. Cuando intentaba colocar el último, el cual pertenecía a una de las estanterías más altas, su pie resbaló de la escalera y en medio de un largo y agudo grito, la princesa caía de espaldas al suelo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, solo cerró los ojos y espero el inminente golpe, pero luego sintió otro golpe, uno mucho más suave y aun con un frío cruzando por su espalda, abrió tímidamente los ojos. Se dio cuenta entonces que justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, la vampiresa había aparecido de repente, salvándola de lo que como mínimo hubiera sido algún hueso roto.

-¡Glob, Bonnibel! -Marceline la sentó sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz - Vi como hacías equilibrio sobre ese último escalón, ¡Ten más cuidado, boba!

-¡Marceline! -El rostro de la princesa se iluminó al volver a ver la Reina Vampiro y sin contener su felicidad la abrazó alrededor del cuello. - Temía no volverte a ver.

Marceline se calmó un poco, y después de unos segundos se separó con delicadeza de la niña que no paraba de sonreír.

-Luces cansada -le dijo la vampiresa mientras la bajaba de la mesa.

-Tú también pareces agotada. ¿Te hicieron... algo en el calabozo?

-¿A mí? Pff... Por favor, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

La princesa comenzó a reírse, pero poco después un gran bostezo cortó con sus carcajadas.

-Vaya, vaya, que cansada está nuestra princesita -Entonces en un rápido movimiento, Marceline subió a Bonnibel sobre su espalda sin que está llegara a reaccionar si quiera -. Vamos, así será más divertido.

Y velozmente la vampiresa se lanzó en vuelo hacia una ventana abierta en el lugar, saliendo una vez más las dos sobrevolando el castillo bajo el manto de la noche. Está vez, habiendo ya tomado la princesa un poco más de confianza a esto de volar, Marceline aprovechó a hacer un par de piruetas en el aire, vueltas al derecho y al revés que hicieron emocionar a Bonnibel, quien no dejaba de reír y disfrutar las cosquillas que sentía en el estomago con cada subida y bajada que a la vampiresa se le ocurría hacer.

No salieron del castillo, solo volaron hasta el balcón de la Dulce Princesa. La niña se bajo muy contenta por el divertido paseo, luego tomo a Marceline por el brazo.

-Aun no le di las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, señorita Abadeer.

-No hace falta agradecer nada, princesita.

-No se preocupe, se lo recompensaré... Aun no sé cómo, ¡pero será algo que le encantara!

Marceline rio alegremente. Quería acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña niña pero sabía que volvería a quedar pegada en ella, así que solo le dio un par de palmaditas sobre su mano que la mantenía sujetada.

-Dulce sueños, Dulce Princesa -le dijo antes de marcharse.

-¿Volverá mañana?

-Mmm... Quizás si... Aun tengo que recuperar mi bajo. ¡Nos vemos!

Bonnibel se quedo unos momentos en el balcón, observando como la vampiresa desaparecía en el horizonte.

Marceline emprendió el rumbo hacia su casa, no sin antes claro detenerse a comer algo para reponerse un poco. Se nota que el Dulce Rey sabía una o dos cosas acerca de ella, como por ejemplo cual es la mejor forma de hacerla sufrir unos momentos. Obligarla a escuchar hora tras hora de música de tan mal gusto la había fulminado desde dentro, aun sentía como le zumbaba la cabeza y como se le revolvían las tripas, y en realidad esa demostración de proezas aéreas que había hecho con la princesa, no le habían ayudado mucho a recuperarse. "_Todo por querer hacerme la muy genial_". Al llegar a su casa no aguanto más y se fue a dormir.

...

Marceline abrió repentinamente los ojos. No sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de si seguía en oOo. Mirando hacia arriba vio un paisaje que le resultó sumamente familiar, las imágenes de esos temibles recuerdos golpearon su memoria como si de una patada se tratara. Recordó los grandes aviones de combate que cruzaban los cielos, cielos que ya no tenían ni sol ni ningún tipo de brillo. Olfateo en el aire el aroma a la destrucción, el fuego abrazador que todo lo pulverizaba, el humo oscuro que se extendía lentamente por toda la atmosfera. Todo lo que se encontraba ahora a su alrededor le recordó a una época muy difícil de superar, una en la que por momentos atormentaba a su propia conciencia, en el que la posibilidad de bajar los brazos y rendirse siempre se tenía muy presente... Todo lo ocurrido durante su niñez y durante la Gran guerra de los champiñones eran agrios recuerdos que llevaría siempre con ella, por mucho que esto le desagradara.

Con los músculos sintiéndolos hechos añicos se levantó del suelo y mirando su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna niña, no, todo esto estaba pasando aquí y ahora. Era un vampiro, y no un semi-demonio como lo fue en ese tiempo, en el que todo eso ocurrió.

Cuando miró hacia adelante notó una figura a unos cuantos metros de ella. No lograba distinguir de quien se trataba, comenzó a acercarse con dificultad, su cuerpo se sentía bastante débil. Esta persona estaba de espaldas, pero en cuanto escucho que alguien se acercaba se volteo en dirección hacia ella.

La vampiresa jamás había visto a esta persona en su existencia, pero había algo en ella que no dejaba de llamar su atención. Entonces se dio cuenta.

Un cuerpo femenino bien estilizado, un par de refulgentes ojos violetas, facciones suaves, y un largo y sedoso cabello de color rosado atado en una coleta. Era una versión mucho mayor de la Bonnibel Bubblegum que ella conocía.

¿Qué es lo que sucedía? ¿Era esta persona realmente la Dulce Princesa? Pero eso es imposible... ¿Cómo llegaron ambas a esa colina? ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron de esta manera? Todas estas preguntas estaban mareando a Marceline, se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras siguió avanzando hasta esta chica desconocida.

-Marcy... -escuchó decir a la joven.

-¿Bonnie, eres tú? -pero no pudo pronunciar esa pregunta ya que un repentino ruido metálico irrumpió en aquella escena. Se escuchaba realmente siniestro y estruendoso, y cada vez se lo oía más cercano.

En cuestión de segundos, un gigantesco monstruo mecánico apareció justo por detrás de la joven peli rosado. Justo en el momento en el que Marceline estaba a punto de alcanzarla, unas extrañas vainas filosas provenientes del armatoste atravesaron en un mortal y rápido movimiento el torso de la desconocida mujer. Fue algo tan veloz que ni siquiera dio tiempo a esta de gritar del dolor, simplemente se dejo caer con los ojos en blanco de rodillas al suelo. La vampiresa no se movió, se había quedado petrificada con lo que acababa de ver mientras que la sangre de color rosa que había salido disparada de la joven la había salpicado entera. Por más vampiro que fuera, esto no le agrado en lo absoluto. Sintió que algo en su interior se resquebrajaba y no la dejaba controlar sus acciones, solo llegó a reaccionar en el instante que el cuerpo de la joven terminó por caer de bruces contra el suelo. Marceline se agacho, tomo a la joven en sus brazos y levantó su rostro.

"_No puede ser ella. No puede ser ella. No puede ser ella. ¡No puedes ser tú!_"

Pero antes de que la vampiresa se diera cuenta ya no estaba sujetando el cuerpo de la chica. En su lugar, entre sus manos tenía ahora a un enorme búho de un brillante color dorado. Este la miro y le dijo: Oye, ya despierta.

...

Marceline despertó sobresaltada cayendo del estado de levitación en el que estaba contra su incomoda cama de madera, golpeándose con fuerza en la cabeza. Adolorida volvió a levantarse y miro a su alrededor. Estaba de vuelta en su hogar, dulce hogar de siempre. Todo había sido solamente un sueño. O más bien una pesadilla. Recordó todo lo que había soñado y no le encontró sentido en absoluto.

-Malditas canciones de porquería... Hasta pesadillas me dieron -Maldijo en voz baja.

Habiendo ya salido del estado de ensoñación, notó que en su cama no estaba la paja que siempre la cubría, sino las colchas que había puesto la noche pasada para que la princesita pudiera descansar. Algo se sentía diferente, comenzó a olfatear y distinguió que ahora las colchas tenían un tenue pero notorio aroma a chicle de frutas. Suspirando comenzó a pensar en la Dulce Princesita y no pudo evitar compararla con la chica del sueño... Pues sí, ambas eran muy parecidas entre sí, ¿pero y eso qué?

"Solo fue una pesadilla Marceline, solo eso. Una pesadilla con chicas de cabello rosado, maquinas y... ¿búhos?"

Volvió a sentir el aroma de entre sus colchas y se afligió un poco. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Bonnibel? ¿Qué haría más tarde? ¿Qué será de esa asustadiza niña el día de mañana? ... ¿Estaría ella en ese 'mañana'?

* * *

**[*]**: Bonnie hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo en esa parte (?) jejee ^^

Quiero agradecerle a toda la gente que sigue el fic, de verdad que saber eso anima muchísimo :3 Gracias! Cualquier cosa, sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea, estoy abierta a ellas.

Honestamente, no creí que llegaría a este punto de la historia (Si, en mi cabeza ya tengo todo terminado... en general) ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, eso ya se aclarará luego ^^ Me encanta escribir, y estoy disfrutando mucho escribir de estas dos :3 así que lo más lógico sería seguir con esto.

Espero que todo ande bien, un saludo! :D


End file.
